Unavoidable Voidance
by MiHnn
Summary: Life was good for Derek Venturi until Casey McDonald moved in. Again. Cue the ironical music that was the theme song of his life.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Ok so I know that I'm supposed to be updating An Unexpected Turn of Events, but I got a severe bout of writer's block on it. But the next chapter will probably be the last. I know I shouldn't have started on another chapter story, but I really couldn't help myself. **

**About this story. I decided to try a slightly different writing style. I'm sarcastic by nature (or so my friends tell me), so I thought to myself, why not incorporate that into my writing? Hope it's not too weird. Unlike my other story. I'll try to keep this short and to the point.**

**Please, please, please review. Tell me if it's good, bad, or predictable. Believe it or not, I actually get ideas for the story when people tell me what they think. Critiques rock! Though try to be nice when you have a criticism. I have a weak heart.. :)**

**Oh and I don't own Life With Derek.  
**

**Prologue**

Derek Venturi was a happy man. Yup, insanely, over-the-moon, never want to die 'cos life is so perfect, happy. Who wouldn't be happy to leave for college? To start their own un-family centered life? To finally, _finally_ after three years of scheming to get what was rightfully his, three years of fighting for power that he was intended to posses in the first place, three years of _her_, he is finally, dare he say it, Casey free? If he was a thirteen year old girl, he would be jumping on his bed, squealing in happiness. But he wasn't. He was a man, no matter what his little sister might think. And men, did not squeal. He _did _do a very embarrassing 'triumphant' dance in the privacy of his bedroom when he found out that he was to have off-campus housing away from little Miss Priss . That, he was allowed to do. As a man.

Life was good. Life was fair. The creator finally noticed his suffering and decided to reward him mightily by taking away the cause of his suffering. And can the cause be anything but McDonald in nature? Derek let out a soft sigh as he leaned into _his _couch, propped his feet on _his _coffee table, grabbed _his_ remote, and turned on _his_ tv. The only thing missing from this perfect evening was..

There was a knock on the door. Derek grinned. Pizza. The food of Gods.

Looking back on this seemingly ordinary moment, he should not have made the effort to get up off the couch and answer the door. No. He should have stayed put. Ignored the call from the rest of civilization. But did he do that? Nope. Who would have done that when they had delicious pies coming their way? He knew his greedy self would get him into trouble soon. Although he had no idea that the trouble would have no relation to his eating habits. Why couldn't the universe have given him trouble in the form of.. um.. cholesterol? Instead, he was greeted by an unwanted surprise that made him stiffen in dread.

"Casey?"

He croaked. His voice freakin' croaked. Like a frog. Or a toad. Or any other fearful animal in anticipation of it's death. Yup, to him Casey McDonald equals death. And no, he did not find that insensitive. What's so insensitive about the truth?

Casey huffed at him, like _that_ was new, and handed him her cellphone. Derek stared at her dumbfounded.

No.

NO. NO. NO.

This _cannot_ be happening. Casey on her own was difficult to handle. With the right sedative, it's plausible. But Casey with a suitcase? Intent on entering _his_ apartment that was suppose to be a Casey-free zone? And holding out her cellphone that had his home number on it, already dialed?

"No." Derek spoke firmly into the offending instrument.

"Derek." His father pleaded. "You know we wouldn't have asked this if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"_No._" Derek emphasized while eying his stepsister who crossed her arms and glared at him in annoyance.

"She needs a place to stay."

"No."

"But.."

"No." His eyes narrowed at her. "Wasn't she suppose to have on-campus housing or something? With roommates?"

Casey stopped eying death rays at him to look away, embarrassed. Interesting. Very interesting.

George sighed on the other end. "The chemistry wasn't right." Sounds like something the Princess would say.

"You mean, they couldn't handle living with her." Derek said in a matter-of-fact tone. So, he wasn't paranoid. She _was_ the most difficult person to live with. Save for an over enthusiastic trombone player, a super star wars keener, and even a mariachi band. Or perhaps he wasn't being fair. He _would_ prefer the mariachi band to her nagging.

"Derek.."

"No! End of discussion dad. I'm _not_ living with her. This is my crazy-casey-free life that you're trying to ruin." He ignored her eye roll.

"It's only for a few days."

Derek scoffed. He knew when his father was lying. And boy, was he lying. "How few is few?"

A slight pause. "A few."

He thought so. "No." He repeated.

"It's not a discussion, Derek. She needs a place to stay, and your place is big enough."

"Yeah, big enough for one."

"You have a spare room." His father argued.

"That's for my pool table."

"You don't have a pool table."

"I might think of getting one."

Casey rolled her eyes again before grabbing her suitcase and moving forward. Derek's eyes widened at her insubordination. How dare she enter without his permission? He was the king! He was the ruler! And no peasant was to enter his realm without his permission.

"What do you think you're doing?" Derek screeched blocking her way.

With another eye roll for good measure, Casey grabbed her cellphone from his now limp hand. "I'm in George, thanks for the distraction."

Distraction? What distraction? Wait a minute. When did he come to the middle of his moderate living room? When did she manage to haul that giant bag of crap into his apartment? When did the door close? He looked at her confused. She tricked him? They both _tricked_ him? The nerve!

"Uh huh.. Yeah.. " Derek crossed his arms in defiance while he waited for his dear 'ol step-sis to finish her conversation. He _was _getting more considerate as the years passed. "Okay then.. thanks George.. yeah.. I'll tell him.. bye."

"You can leave now." Derek said smiling in a very sinister manner. He refuses to live with her. Again.

"I'm home. So where could I possibly go?" She grabbed her bag and headed to the bedroom that was not occupied by him. He rented this place expecting to get a roommate. Not a royal pain in the ass disguising herself as a roommate.

"No! No. No. No." Derek blocked her from entering the bedroom. "This is _not_ your home. This is _my _home. I bought it, and I will decide who will be my roommate."

Casey sighed. "Look, Derek. I'm not happy with this arrangement either. But I _do_ need a place to stay. You have an empty bedroom right there." She gestured to the room he was currently standing in front of.

Wow. She sounded sincere. Too bad he knew when she spoke crap. And that, my friends, was utter crap. He raised his eyebrows at her. "You wanna try again?"

Her eyes narrowed. There's the tigress he knew she was. "I'm going to be your new roommate." She said matter of factually. "I'm going to go about my life ignoring you. And you are going to behave yourself around me. That means no junk food to be dropped around our apartment. No burping after every meal like it's a glorified sport. No hitting on my friends when they come over. No loud music when we have finals. No 'dropping in' unexpectedly when you promise to go out. No eating all of the food and refusing to get groceries. No bringing in girls while I'm here. No using any of my stuff without asking for permission first. And most of all, _no_ pranks." Her breathing became ragged, as she took a threatening step towards him. "I mean it, Derek. One prank, just one, and so help me, I _will_ shave your head while you sleep."

His eyes widened as he realized that he had no parental protection.

"Oh yeah. I went there." Casey snapped before pushing him aside, storming into the room and slamming the door shut.

Derek Venturi was not a happy man. He was pretty sure that the universe was out to screw him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was really nervous about the writing style I chose for this, and I'm so happy you guys like it. :) I just hope that I can finish this chapter fic before the writing bug leaves me.**

**I do not own Life With Derek, so really, there's no reason for you guys not to review out of jealousy. ;P  
**

**Chapter 1---**

He knows it, and she knows it. Derek Venturi had a knack of knowing how to do certain things, how to manipulate certain people, and how to always get what he wants. But don't let that easy-breezy lifestyle fool you, it's an art form that only the most attentive of students could embrace, and live by. And luckily for Derek, being able to get around people was God's gift to him, and he was convinced, on a whole, a gift to mankind. He hasn't made the connection yet, but he's pretty close.

Casey McDonald on the other hand is the anti-Derek. Even though she might see it as a compliment, everyone knows, it's not. While he's in the world to spread the word of joy, fun and many dangerous yet entertaining ideas courtesy of the stuntman 'Edwin Venturi', Casey has been put on this world to suck out the very thing he brings into it. Hasn't the world suffered enough? With the floods, avalanches, earthquakes, do we really need to add Casey McDonald to that list?

And the Queen Klutzilla is now his roommate. How wonderful. Maybe he should visit his friend's aunt's best friend, who happens to be an an African Medical man with knowledge of the black arts. He could easily get some of her hair for the ritual of pinning needles into dolls.

But right now, he was staring her down. Yup, staring and glaring are two different things. He was not the glaring type, unlike his opponent who was sitting opposite him, poised for battle. She was _not_ under _any _circumstances, going to march into _his_ home and demand things of him, without giving him the same right of demanding things from her.

She sighed. A sigh of defeat. "Fine." She mumbled. And Derek pictured a monkey doing a victory dance. Okay, so maybe he _has_ been watching too many Simpson reruns. "I will tivo my tv shows when your games are on. But I want at least a day's notice."

Derek nodded in agreement. A small price to pay for winning the bigger battle. So he sometimes might forget to warn her. It could happen. "Next." He said gesturing at the list she held in her hand. Damn her and her list making influence.

She scrunched up her face in concentration as she read requirement number six. "No studying in the living room?" She looked at him, confused. "How is studying going to bother _you_?"

He expected this. Actually he expected her protests for all his requirements. Which is exactly why he added some bogus ones for pure entertainment purposes. Who wouldn't crack up at the concept that Casey's hot, girlfriends should wear micro mini skirts when visiting their apartment? Not Casey obviously, who had no sense of humour. He didn't need a lecture about respecting women's bodies. He respected them enough for the bodies to come back for more.. respecting, didn't he?

"Think of it this way." He leaned forward to emphasize his point. "If I want to get some guys together and hang out, you would yell at me for no reason because we would be disturbing you from doing something you could easily do in _your_ room." Casey scoffed her annoyance. A sign that he was right.

"Fine." She snapped. "But no parties or get-togethers or movie marathons when I'm having my finals."

"Fine. But only if you don't nag at me constantly."

He could see Casey chew her bottom lip thoughtfully. Maybe he should get the girl some gum. It must not be healthy to eat your own skin so frequently. "Define constantly." She said slowly.

Seriously, what did he look like? A dictionary? "Um.. Nagging me on the whole, is pretty much constant." He said slowly as if speaking to a four year old. He would be lying if he said he took no pleasure in how her eyes narrowed in offence.

"I cant promise no nagging." She said stubbornly.

If she wanted to play it that way, it was fine by him. "Then I cant promise to be considerate." So, he might have said that in a slightly more cocky manner than was needed, but _that_ was no reason to toss a pencil at his head. It was a good thing her sport was dance and not karate or any other deadly style of martial arts. Imagine the damage she could have done if she had any upper arm strength. "Ow! What the hell!" He couldn't help but yelp. In all fairness, the possibility of being attacked by a pencil _was_ unexpected, and she could have blinded him. He was just saying. Not that a pencil could injure _him_.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Funny, he couldn't hear the remorse in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry that you missed." He rubbed his forehead for good measure. Might as well rub it in.

She smiled. "You know me well." And just like that, they were smiling at each other. He had forgotten how much fun it was to have her around, even if ninety percent of the time, she annoys the shit out of him.

Casey stood up. "Dinner?" Code word for 'truce'. Actually, any word associated with food could be a code word as far as he was concerned.

"Knock yourself out." Derek gestured towards the kitchen. Mi kitchen, su kitchen.

It was weird. Their relationship was based on a hate/not quite hate dynamic that Derek didn't have with anyone else. And thank God for that. He didn't believe the world could handle another Casey. That night, she made dinner, and he washed up. Yes, there were instances where they worked together. And no, he would never admit that little tit-bit of information to anyone. But really, it is not quite out of the ordinary if you think about it. How else were you suppose to survive one another for three years without giving into that first instinct of pre-meditated murder? If he had the chance, he would probably take it. Or maybe he wouldn't. His decision will depend on whether she annoyed him at all that day.

It also surprised him to realize that they didn't lack conversation topics throughout the night. That is, if you consider, "You're such an idiot.", "George would not approve.", and "Are you crazy?" part of a top notch conversational piece. And he did contribute a bit in the form of "Klutzilla", "Princess", and "Space-Case" among other colourful statements. What could he say? He loved the classics.

Besides the obvious squabble over nothing, the meal was pretty uneventful. How was Derek to know that this simple act of feeding oneself while conversing with another would become a nightly ritual of theirs? No matter what the day entailed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - I just happen to see the last episode of the series, and I am so Dasey-centric that I saw a potential dasey moment at the end. So, I decided to follow where the story left off in the series. It doesn't matter if you haven't seen it yet. No spoilers in this chapter. **

**I do not own Life With Derek. **

**And.... please review :)  
**

**Chapter 2---**

It started off normal enough. Casey would come back from the library in time to wave goodbye to his friends, who would leave after a fulfilling couple of hours of gaming. She would lecture him about the importance of not wasting his time, which his brain would convert to a monotonous "bla bla bla" musical piece. She would then cook dinner. And depending on her mood, blackmail or use the threat of bodily harm to get him to help. He couldn't shake the feeling that she 'asks' him to help to stop him from going out, because, really, all he does is add a bit more pepper and stir the thing.

At first, he scheduled hanging out with his friends around their 'dinner plans' out of consideration for Casey. Yeah, that sentence sounded wrong even when he thought about it. Try Casey getting upset over making him a simple dinner, which might or might not have included his favourite meals, to cheer him up for a loss his hockey team endured. And Derek, being Derek, not telling her that he was going out with his teammates to drink themselves into a stupor. This little incident resulted in a very hostile atmosphere around the apartment. And by hostile, he means waking up to a _really_ pissed Casey. He doesn't recommend it to anyone.

"What?" Derek groaned out when he managed to sluggishly move out of his bedroom. It's a good thing he had a remedy for hangovers. Aspirin, more aspirin, and did he mention aspirin? The reason for the 'what' was in respect to the loving expression his step-sister so carelessly glared at him.

"You're up?" His eyebrows rose at her snappy tone. "What a surprise." She mumbled that last bit, but he could hear it fine. Word to the wise, too much of the good liquor could give you a spidey-sense.

"What's up with you?" He groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. So, he's a bit cranky when he wakes up. So, sue him.

"What's up with me? WHAT'S UP WITH _ME_?" Okay, so maybe he winced a bit. He was still getting used to his super-hearing.

"Um.. yeah.. " This is why he hated confrontations in the morning. His brain was too slow.

She was mad. But then again, he was used to her mad. He leaned his head on his hand and waited patiently for the Princess to tell him what he did wrong. Again. His eyes suddenly snapped open when Casey opened the refrigerator and tossed something onto the table. Was that mac and cheese? Another item. Chili? Another item. Pasta? And another. Mini pizzas? What the hell? Was she aiming for his head, and happen to miss? Four times? That is _seriously_ bad aim.

"There! That's your dinner! I hope you enjoy it!" She snapped before grabbing her.. was that a spatula? Was she making breakfast? Roughly throwing it into the sink, she marched to the living room table to gather her books. Leaving him to stare at the spot she was standing in, dumbfounded.

Come on Derek. You can do this. Make the connection! Dinner! Did she make it last night? Why would she do that? What happened last night? He couldn't remember. He's got a hangover the size of a bowling ball stopping him from gathering his memories. He shouldn't drink so much with the guys, even if they lose another game during this season. Even Casey thought they shouldn't have lost, when she attended the.. oh!

Within moments, he was out of his seat. "You made me dinner?"

She snapped her head up to sneer at him. "Yes, genius."

O-kay. Not at all awkward. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I missed the dinner I didn't know about? Seriously? "I didn't ask you to make me dinner."

She froze, as if gathering her thoughts. She _couldn't _really blame him. And she knows it.

"I know.. it's just.." Why was she looking at him with a puppy-like expression on her face? "I wanted to do something.. I don't know.." She shrugged. "Something nice."

Derek squinted his eyes at his supposed step-sister. He thought his pot-head friends were joking when they said that the twilight zone existed. Looks like he owed Zimmer ten bucks.

"Just forget it." Casey snapped before grabbing her bag and moving towards the door.

"Casey!" He suffered an aneurysm just then. At least that's the only reason behind what he did next. "Thanks."

She looked at him, a soft smile played on her lips. "You're welcome." She said softly before turning to leave. Derek watched her silently as she grabbed her coat and left. He had an idea. And he had no idea why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, _why_ do we have to leave exactly?" Brenden turned swiftly and jumped to the side to avoid being pushed out the door by Derek.

Derek sighed. His friends are fun, but seriously dumb. "I told you."

"Yeah, you told us." Trey chirped in. "But you didn't tell us why." Why the hell was he giving him that look?

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Derek shifted towards the door slightly, hoping that this conversation might trick them to follow suit. They've been known to do much dumber stuff. Can anyone say 'Jackass imitators'?

His best buds shared a look. A look that Derek didn't like. It had a hidden meaning. Like a private joke was shared. "We mean.." Brenden said slowly. Almost suggestively.

"What's up with you and Casey?" Trey piped in quick, interrupting Brenden.

O-kay. That question could mean a lot of things. So, Derek articulated his confusion. "Huh?"

He saw the 'shut up' look that Brenden threw Trey. "It's just that we've noticed how you two seem to be.. hanging out a lot... together.. recently.."

Derek stared at them silently. There must be a misunderstanding here. "Huh?"

It was Brenden's turn to sigh. "Seriously Dude, do you not notice how your dating streak has plummeted since her arrival?"

Derek could feel his brain trying to make the connection between his dating life and Casey. He explored all options within those few seconds, but nothing came to mind, except one thing. "Well, yeah.. Casey wont let me bring anyone into the apartment. Something about it not being sanitary." Yeah, so he might have added that last bit sarcastically. She didn't give him a reason, just put down the rule.

"And you believe her?" Trey gasped. Derek cocked his head at his friend in confusion. Didn't he explain the rules Casey laid down just a week before? The guy forgot already? He needed knew friends.

"The thing is.." Brenden was talking _again_? Why is he surrounded by people who just wont shut up? "We think you need to get out there. You know.. shake it up a bit. live life a little." He grabbed Derek's shoulders and shook him. "Beer, buddies and broads. Come on, man. Get your act together."

"What's going on?" The guys turned to face Casey who just walked in. How dare she look amused at him being almost strangled. Derek shrugged out of his friend's grasp, and was about to say something witty like 'eavesdrop much?', but Trey beat him to it.

"Wassup, Case. Finished practices?" Of course she finished practices, you moron. She's wearing a leotard. And Derek sent up a silent prayer to forget that he knew such a word existed.

"Um.. yeah.." She said, confused. At least she too, noticed how monumentally dumb that question was. "Well, you guys carry on, with.. whatever you're doing." Hanging her coat, she headed to the kitchen.

Derek felt his breath catch. Come on, breathe. He didn't understand why he was feeling so nervous suddenly. Why did he have to feel nervous whenever he did something, kinda nice. Not that what he did was nice. He just figured, it was his turn.

She came back out. Her expression unreadable. "Derek? Can I talk to you for a second? In the kitchen?" He followed her, ignoring the mildly curious looks from his friends.

"You don't eat this stuff." Casey gestured to the really, really, gross.. insert vomiting sound.. vegetarian meals he ordered from the vegetarian restaurant down the street.

He shrugged. "You do."

"But it's your turn to pick what's for dinner tonight." Geez woman! Get the point!

"I know."

He knew that look. When she squinted at him, she was trying to decide what his deal was. "I know, you know. I'm just wondering if you were really planning on eating tofu." She was looking at him smugly.

Derek looked at the food. "I'm not really that hungry." Did his stomach just growl in protest?

"Dude! Really?" Trey bounded in. "Great! Then, you can join Brenden and me at Stacey's party. It's going to be rocking!" He clapped Derek on the back.

He didn't know why, but he looked at Casey. Almost like he was asking her if it was okay. Which is ridiculous really. He never cared about her opinion before, why now?

"Yeah, you guys should definitely go." Her smile seemed strained. Maybe he should stay and eat with her before joining his friends.

"Yeah?" Derek asked softly. If she wanted him to stay, he would stay. Complain the whole time, but stay all the same.

The look she gave him, was.. something. He didn't know what it was. "Yeah. Go have your fun." She said softly.

He had to tear his eyes away from her when his friend started jumping in a jerky manner very similar to a seizure as he excitedly called Brenden, who grabbed Derek's jacked and flung it at him.

"Come on, D. Let's go." Now it was Brenden's turn to push Derek out the door.

With a quick nod to Casey, Derek put on his jacket and led his friends out. Then he heard it. "Derek!" He turned around. Casey stood there, hugging herself. She looked very small. Lonely. Not the type of Casey he was used to. But she was smiling. At him. Wow! Things _do_ change. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He said softly before closing the door, somewhat regretfully.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Life With Derek**

**Chapter 3-- **

So, now, there are a few changes around the apartment. And secretly, Derek didn't mind it. It reminded him of home, when the McDonalds moved in. The apartment had no mess you had to walk through, everything was in it's place, the bathroom had soap, and the refrigerator was fully stocked. There was no reason for Derek to complain. There was only one thing that kept complaining. Casey. And it sounded a lot like nagging. It was a good thing that years of living with her had made him immune to the annoying buzzing sound she seems to produce.

"You're late." Casey stood up from where she was studying on the couch to heat the food she left out for him. He checked his watch as he hung his jacket. Midnight. No wonder she was sarcastic.

"The party sucked." He grabbed the plate and took his seat.

She sat opposite him, like always. "Told you." He hated it when she was smug.

He grunted. He was not going to admit anything. Especially if 'anything' includes her being right. After two bites, he noticed it. She was looking at him. Or watching him to be exact. Taking another unnecessarily huge bite, and taking pleasure in her face scrunching up in disgust, he raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I need a favour." He knew it. He watched her for a few seconds as she waited for her words to sink in. Then, without a word, he stood up and headed to his room, plate in hand. But she blocked him. "It's a small favour really." She looked at him hopefully.

She's lying. He couldn't help but eye her skeptically."Is it something that I wont like to do?"

"Um.. no." That 'no' sounded way too quick for his liking.

"Will I be inconvenienced?" She raised her eyebrows at him. So what if he had been attending his English classes? He's supposed to mature at some point, right?

"Not at all." That smile was so sickly sweet, it dripped of lies.

"Hm.. wow.. this is a tough one." He shrugged. "No."

Her jaw dropped. She was _such_ a drama queen. "But you don't even know what the favour is yet."

"I don't have to know it, to know that I will say no." He made a move, and she blocked him again.

"It's a small thing, really." Did her voice just squeak? Like when she's forcing herself to be nice?

He sighed. She was _so _annoying. "What's the favour?" He _has_ gotten softer recently. Another sign of him becoming a man. A kind hearted, mature man. Yeah, he should really stop that.

Casey smiled. She actually thinks she's won? She's got another thing coming. "It's Megan."

"Who?" Another huge bite to disgust her .

"She's my cousin. And I sorta.. told her.. that.. um.. she could.. you know.." She was biting her lip nervously now, while giving him a meaningful look.

He would have to be an idiot not to get her look. But like always, he preferred to play dumb. "What?" Who wouldn't like to see their step-sister grovel?

"That she could stay here?" Casey asked sweetly.

Oh! The woes of being fair! "No." Derek used this as a distraction to make a move towards his bedroom.

"Why not?" Casey asked following him.

"We don't have room."

"We have a couch."

"Which is not meant to be slept in. Plus, I don't want strangers sleeping in _my_ apartment."

"But she's not a stranger. She's my cousin."

"Any relative of yours _is _a stranger. It comes with the alien DNA."

"Come on, Derek."

He turned around to face her. "No. And that's final, Casey. My word is law." Turning swiftly, Derek marched into his bedroom, ignoring the slightly disturbing sparkle he thought he saw in Casey's eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Derek!" He knew that voice. Soft, breathy and the body attached to the voice wasn't bad either.

"Amanda." He nodded at her, knowing that that was sufficient for her. And he was right. She walked up to him before leaning slightly against him. Her hand found itself on his chest as she began playing with a button on his shirt. He felt his whole body snap to attention, although he was cool enough not to show it.

"You know, my roommate is going out for a date tonight. So, if you want to hang out, I'm free." His mind should really stop picturing these women like porn stars. No, wait. It wasn't his imagination. She _was_ sucking a lollipop. And rather pleasurably nonetheless. Who could miss that 'open for business' sign?

"Oh, I think I can arrange a.. meeting for tonight." He smirked as he leaned towards her. No reason for him not to get as close as possible, now is there? "Actually, my apartment will be empty tonight. Casey's got some group project or other." Her face fell at Casey's name. What was weird with people these days?

"She's still staying with you?" That question was asked rather.. casually.. not!

"If it was up to me, she would have been kicked out weeks ago." He leaned closer. "But that doesn't change the fact that my apartment would be empty tonight." He was determined not to go back to Amanda's apartment again. Not with that weird Cocker Spaniel who seemed to love watching them doing it. He needed to help the dog out with it's sex life. Maybe a nice poodle would do the trick.

She bit her lip. Damn! She's hot! "Sure. See you there at eight." She leaned forward and bit his ear slightly before whispering 'lover' ever so erotically. He couldn't help but watch her sashay away, her long legs bringing back great, great memories.

Derek turned back to his first order of business, and found himself get slightly irritated. "Dude! I told you I wanted an espresso like five minutes ago." The guy behind the counter wearing a ridiculous apron, dragged his eyes away from Amanda's ass to stare at him. "Hellooo!" Derek waved his hand in front of the guy who just gave him a blank stare. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it.

"Espresso. Got it." He turned to prepare Derek's drink, who couldn't help but smirk. Yup, guys wanted to be him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are several things you should know about Amanda. She's hot, but bitchy. Which is every guy's dream. Nothing beats angry sex. And that is exactly what they had courtesy of her roommate, who had started dating her ex-boyfriend and didn't have the courtesy to lie to her face about it. How inconsiderate could she get? Trying to ask permission to date her ex, who she dated as a dare, but her roommate has now fallen for? The bitch! - Her words, not his. Or at least that was what he gathered when they had their fun and she started talking. He tuned out while they got dressed. Girls never really noticed that guys are not under any obligation to listen to them once they get what they want. And he got what he wanted. Twice. And no, he didn't believe that he took advantage of her, when _she_ was the one who jumped him within seconds of opening the door. He loved his life.

"..don't you think?"

"Yeah.. I totally agree." He had _no_ idea what she was talking about.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." She quickly put on her top and walked out of his bedroom.

Wait. What? "Tomorrow?" He asked following her.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse, then turned towards him. "You said you'll come." Why doesn't he listen? Bad brain!

"I don't.. know.. if.." There was a knock on the apartment door, and Derek let out a sigh. He needed time to think of an excuse. Especially since Amanda's eyebrows rose threateningly when he was about to give her an excuse.

He opened the door, and stopped short. "Hel-lo Gorgeous." He mumbled under his breath. Dark hair, and dark eyes. The word vixen came to mind.

"Um, hey!" She looked nervous. And she was pointedly glancing at his chest. Derek looked down. Shit! He forgot to wear a shirt. Good thing he remembered to wear a pair of pants.

"Does Casey live here?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Er, yeah, but she's not in." He grinned at her. "But you could always leave a message with me."

"That's alright." She took a few steps forward. "I'll just.. um.. go in?" She quickly moved around him. He wasn't going to complain. No reason to.

"Who's that?" Derek jumped when he noticed Amanda next to him. Uh-oh. She looked jealous.

"Casey's friend." He said casually, not about to show that he had no idea who she was.

The girl in question turned around. "Actually, I'm her cousin."

Hm. That's weird. Didn't they have a discussion about Casey's cousin a few days before? And didn't it end with something like.. 'No'? Obviously, the girl didn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. She would make for an awesome drug dealer someday.

"You're Casey's cousin?" He crossed his arms, waiting for her response.

But she seemed to miss the threat, because she smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm Megan." Derek's jaw tightened. That scheming, good for nothing, little.. "You're Derek I presume?"

With great difficulty, he unlocked his jaw. "Yeah." His teeth though, stayed glued together.

"And you are?" She turned to the girl standing next to him. Derek looked beside him. She's still here?

"Amanda." She said curtly. Yeowza! Bitchy Mandy was back.

"Okay." Boy, was she chirpy. "It's great to meet you." To which, Amanda shot her a smouldering glare. Then she turned to him.

"Tomorrow then? I'll see you at the church at four. My sister will be _so_ jealous that I got a date to my cousin's wedding, when she cant." This is the moment where you could picture a siren going off in his head. Warning! Warning! Wedding with family! She thinks you are a couple! Abort! Abort!

"I don't know." Derek mumbled. He needed a saviour. Anything. Anybody.

"Actually." Their heads snapped to Megan who looked at them apologetically. "I was supposed to let you know that my aunt Nora, Casey's mom? Is coming to visit us tomorrow evening, so, I don't think she'll be happy if you missed her."

She's an angel! From.. where _was_ she from? "Yeah." He turned to Amanda. "She'll kill me if I don't meet her. First time in three months"

"Really?"Amanda looked suspiciously between the two, before finally sighing. "Fine. I guess I can get someone else."

Finally! "Great!" He put his arm around her and walked her to the door. "Tell me how it goes." With a quick nudge, she was on the other side. "I'll call you." And he shut the door, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

He turned around to see Megan beaming at him. "Aunt Nora huh?"

She shrugged. "You looked like you needed some help." She's cute. And, she lies. Something Casey McDonald never did unless the world depended on it. "Casey didn't tell you that I was coming, did she?"

"Nope."

She nodded, as if understanding the complexity that was her cousin. "Can I use your bathroom?" Derek pointed at the door to his left. "Thanks." Okay, so, Megan was pretty cool. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be giving a rush order for his step-sister's tombstone.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Please review.. And I don't own life with derek.. unfortunately..(btw, just watched March Break, which gave me some ideas :)  
**

**Chapter 4**

Derek Venturi would be lying if he said that he didn't seriously consider knocking out and burying her in the backyard in the three years they lived under the same roof. Everyone was allowed to have fantasies right? Even if they were a tad bit violent. The urge reduced though. Little by little, acceptance of the situation would sneak up on him, and he found himself not minding her existence. Then, something like this happens, and he gets annoyed. He gets very, very, annoyed.

"So.." He looked up at the problem. Or Megan, as he was sure others called her. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

He shrugged. He wasn't her time keeper. "Nope."

"Do you think she'll mind if I bring my stuff up?"

_She_ invited her, so.. "Nope."

Megan just looked at him. And he looked at her. He was _not _going to be beaten down in a staring contest.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

How else could he answer this question? "Nope."

She nodded in understanding. She does that a lot. Weird! "Just so you know, if you're uncomfortable with me staying here, I could always stay at a motel or something."

Derek looked at her, and she looked right back at him. They were doing that a lot. Without another word, he turned back to his tv programme. He preferred to act aloof. Especially since the cousin walked in on him kicking out a one night stand. He'll make his move later.

Then, the door opened. And the surround sound raised a few hundred decibels as "Megan!" and "Casey!" were screeched to the high heavens. Why do girls need to greet each other like that? Don't they realize it's sound pollution? Plus, his ear drums were really sensitive to girly screams.

"So, Derek. I see you met Megan." His jaw locked. How smug could a person get? No one was allowed to be this un-tolerable, unless the person was him.

"Yup." He stood up and walked towards his annoying step-sister. He looked down at her. She might have a strong stare, but he had the height advantage. "Can we talk? In _private_?"

"Sure." She glared back before turning towards her cousin. "We'll be just a sec." She said chirpily, before opening the door to the hallway. As strange as it sounded, the best place to have a 'private' conversation would be there. Considering the walls held no privacy whatsoever. Oh, and there was also that teensy, tiny thing of Derek being banned from Casey's bedroom and vice versa. He put down that rule. His room was his sanctuary.

Derek followed her out, closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She crossed her arms. Her defence stance.

"You cant possibly think of _anything_ that I would want to discuss?" He asked sarcastically.

"um..No_p_e." She raised her eyebrow at him. Boy, did he want to shave that thing right off her face.

"That's weird. 'Cause I can think of a few possible topics to discuss. Here's one. _What_ the hell is she doing here?"

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely. Her apartment wont be ready for another two weeks, so she's staying with us so she could go to her classes, which are, by the way, only fifteen minutes away from our place."

"TWO WEEKS?"

"_Only_ for two weeks."

Derek's jaw dropped. "You never.."

"What did she do now?" They turned to face their neighbour Tim, or Tony or whatever, as he walked down the hallway. What a snoop!

Casey sighed in exasperation. "It's not always me, Jack." Oh yeah, Jack!

"Oh, it's her alright." Derek sneered.

Maybe he scared the guy or something, because he just retracted with a quick.. "I'll let you two.. get this.. over with."

Casey waited until the door closed before she rounded on him. "Geez, great going Derek! Why not be mean to the _all _of our neighbours so they kick us out?"

"I would, if it meant kicking _you_ out."

"Oh, is _that_ how you want to play it?" She took two steps forward, her eyes sparkling with rage. But Derek stood his ground. "_You_ wont kick me out. And do you know why? Because you live like a pig. If it weren't for me, your apartment wouldn't be in a livable state. I do the shopping, I do the cleaning, and I do the cooking. _You _on the other hand, sleep, eat and mess the place up."

Derek narrowed his eyes in silence as she glared at him. And it was solely for lack of insults. What could he possibly say? But then again, to retaliate, he should have paid attention to what she said. But he did. Didn't he? She said something about him not kicking her out, and then, his mind froze. She took her first step forward, and nearly all thoughts stopped. His mind, instead of doing something productive, like participating in the argument, instead, noticed that she had taken another step towards him. Just that fact screamed in his head. Another step. She took another step. Who knew he analyzed how people moved? Think brain, think!

"You know what?" He stopped. Her eyebrows raised in question. And he knew why. Clearing his throat to rid the sudden huskiness his voice thought of adopting _without_ his permission, he continued. "If you want a war, you got one."

Casey moved her head _way_ too close for comfort. "Bring it on." With a quick movement, she was gone, slamming the door behind her, leaving Derek outside alone with his thoughts. He wondered what was killing his brain cells.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we're not taking this too far?" Brenden questioned as he ripped open a bag of chips.

A huge uproar was heard from the living room, causing Derek to grin widely. "Oh yeah. This is my revenge." He pulled out a few beers from the fridge. Hm. Maybe he should get the keg out.

"I get that, but, her mid-term is tomorrow." Brenden grabbed a bowl and started dumping dip from the container.

"Exactly!" Derek snickered. Another uproar. Someone has scored a touchdown. Personally, he was more into hockey than football, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he played that sport.

"She's going to kill you man."

"Dude! Support please! I expect you to grab her off me, and neutralize her when she attacks." Brenden threw him a look causing him to sigh. "What?"

"Don't you think that sabotaging her exam is a bit extreme to her bringing over her cousin?"

Derek stilled. His friend was on _whose_ side? Turning around, he walked towards Brenden, a beer in his hand. "I don't think it's extreme. Do you know why? Because, 1. She annoys the shit out of me. 2. She pisses me off. 3. She makes my life a living hell, 4. She decides to bring her cousin along who agrees with Casey on _everything_. and 5. Casey is a keener-freak. Trust me, one night of lost sleep is not going to crank her style. Whatever style she has left. She'll bounce back with a perfect A."

Just then..

"DE-REK!"

Brenden shot him a look of pure fear before scrambling out of the kitchen. "You're on your own, Dude!"

Derek's jaw dropped. What happened to 'we're here for you, man', 'we got your back'?

"Derek Venturi, what the hell is going on?" Casey marched into the kitchen, her teeth clenched, her eyes causing him to look behind her for any protection. But all he saw was Megan who looked on at the scene with intent interest.

He would never admit it, but the woman terrified him. Her anger could cause Hitler to change his ways. But as usual, he smirked down at her. "Wassup Case? Wanna join me and the guys for some football?"

"For some football?" She screeched, causing him to wince. "Who are those guys?"

Derek made a show of leaning slightly to the corner to look into the living room before turning to face her. He shrugged. "No idea. A few friends, of some friends of some friends."

Her breathing became ragged. Her face red with rage. With a quick sweep of the room, Derek reassured himself that no knives were in plain view. "You... promised..." She was too angry to finish that sentence. "My mid-term is tomorrow. Get them out of here."

He looked at her seriously. His smirk forgotten. "No."

"Derek, you could have done a lot of things, but ruining my education is low, even for you."

"Ruining your education?" He asked sarcastically. His fear for his life was forgotten as anger rose within him. "Are you telling me, that you are so unprepared for tomorrow's exam that a day of not studying will get you anything less than an A?"

She was startled. He was right. He was always right when it came to her. "That's besides the point. I need my sleep."

"Then go to your bedroom."

Her teeth clenched shut. "I cant. The walls are paper thin. I'll be able to hear everything."

"Well then, why don't you wear your ear plugs?" He smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, you mean the ones you dipped in _honey?" _He particularly enjoyed doing that, since the main reason she purchased those stupid things was to block out whatever he had to say.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Derek said thoughtfully. "Must have slipped my mind when I was looking for _my Cd's."_

She scoffed. How dare she! "It was only two Cd's, Derek. And you weren't even listening to them anymore."

"You had no right to throw out my stuff without asking me first."

"Well, you had no right to sell my books to the girl three doors down."

He scoffed this time. "Like you read those stuff."

"They were my text books!"

He glared at her. "If you want them out, you do it yourself." Grabbing the bowl of chips, and a bottle of beer, he headed to the living room, leaving her with her jaw open in outrage.

"This is not over, Venturi." Casey called after him, causing him to stall.

He smirked. "Seems like it is, McDonald."

He really shouldn't have baited her. Actually, he shouldn't have underestimated her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - This didn't turn out the way I wanted, but hopefully it's not too bad. Please review and tell me what you think.. **

**Chapter 5**

It's been a week since Derek had faced Casey's 'wrath'. And by 'wrath', he means anything to do with glaring, swearing or yelling. She had been unusually quiet, avoiding him as much as possible. Anything she wanted from him, would be asked through Megan, who became the resident carrier pigeon. It's not like he was complaining. After all, he was used to the silent treatment given by her highness. And he considered it an honour that he was one of the chosen few who could enjoy the it. But there's a limit of silence a man can take. He's gotten used to her bossy ways, and, he had gotten used to fighting her all the way for anything she wants. This arrangement was not working for him. Especially since they were lacking the negotiating prowess of Edwin and Lizzie who used to argue on behalf of them. Even though he was itching to yell at her to get what was coming to him over with, Derek stayed resolutely stubborn.

But, one day when he walked into the apartment, he noticed that something was different, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Derek took another tentative step towards the living room, his eyes doing a quick scan of his surroundings. Why was it so weird in here? Did something change? Was he missing something? That's when he heard it. "Hey _Derek_!" A shiver went up his spine as he closed his eyes shut. Please don't be Sara. Please don't be Sara. Please don't be Sara. Taking a deep breath he turned around, then, cocked one eye open. Dear God! Why?

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Why did his voice have to sound nervous?

"Oh nothing." She said casually as she took a step forward, to which Derek reacted by taking a step back. This wouldn't have been necessary if it weren't for the way she seemed to be playing with their letter opener. It looked way too sharp for his comfort. "I just dropped by.." Another step followed by another. "To see how you're doing." Derek kept moving back, as he grinned anxiously at her. Maybe the anger management classes worked. "I mean, it's not like you returned any of my calls after we spent the night together. How long did you come after me?" She looked up thoughtfully. "That's right, you kept _hounding _me for weeks, begging me to go out with you." She was getting too close. The wall was getting too close to his back. "And after we sleep together, I don't hear a word from you. Now, why is that, _Derek_?" His back hit the wall as she sneered in his face. Derek sighed. It was time to do some damage control.

He added as much shame as he could into his voice before he faced her. "I wanted to call, but I thought you wouldn't want to see me again."

That threw her off. "What?" Her face was one of utter confusion.

"Look, the reason I kept asking you to go out with me was because.. " He turned away. "You know what? I can't tell you, it's embarrassing."

And just as he expected.. "What?" Create curiosity, as a sufficient distraction.

He sighed again. After all, he had to sell it to his audience. "When I first asked you out, my girlfriend had just dumped me." He watched her, waiting for his words to sink in. "And, when I saw you, I don't know.. I just.. I just thought that.. maybe.. you could be the one to help me get over her." She was buying it. He could see it. "The night after we.." He gestured between them. Some guy once told him that a girl could sense when something meant a lot to a person, and the best way to show it, don't use words. She nodded. Hallelujah random guy. "She came back, the next day, and said she wanted to make it work." He looked into her eyes sincerely. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I _really_ wanted to make it work." He waited. She looked at him thoughtfully. Could he really be home free?

"You love her, don't you?" She asked softly. Score!

He looked down, as if embarrassed. "I guess I do."

She smiled at him. And not just any smile, a pity smile. "You two still together?" He seriously needed an Oscar.

Just as he was about to answer.. "He's lying!" He turned around to glare at his step-sister who rushed out from the kitchen. His eyes narrowed. Now he knew where to assign the blame. To the McDonald standing in front of him. She was _so_ dead.

"What?" Sara looked at Casey, her expression as confused as ever.

Casey glared at him. "He's lying." She said more calmly. "He had no girlfriend."

Sara and Casey both turned to glare at him. And his brain put out a mayday call, closely followed by an order of evacuation. Oh, how he hated her.

"Is that true? Were you lying?" She looked hurt. Damn!

Derek sighed again. His brain working overtime. "I should have known you were behind this." He said in exasperation, looking at Casey.

She looked at him smugly. "Of course. Wasn't it my turn?"

He continued, ignoring Sara. "It was a one time thing, Case, I know you brought Sara here to see if I have feelings for her, but like I told you, I'm willing to make this work."

"Wha?" Casey looked confused. Ha! Got her. And Sara looked as if realization finally hit her.

"Oh my God! _You're_ his girlfriend?" Sara gasped out.

Casey's jaw dropped. He should really get this moment on film. "_What?_ NO! We are not..." She was moving her hands frantically in protest. Really hilariously, he might add.

But Derek interrupted her in a mundane voice. "She wants to break up." He looked at Sara. "She thinks she doesn't deserve me, because she slept with her ex-boyfriend while we were going out."

The other girl gasped again. "You _cheated_ on him?"

Casey was beginning to panic, and Derek had to hide the smile that was beginning to show. "NO! I would _never.._ He's not.. _We_ are NOT.."

Derek gently took Sara's arm, interrupting Casey's rant. "Hey, do you mind if I have a talk with her alone? I think she got you down here because she wants to make up for what she did."

"_What?_ No.. I didn't.. He's just.. "

Sara looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah, no problem. And I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding." Derek nodded, leading her out.

"Wait! Sara! It's not what you think!" Casey followed them to the door, her protests falling on deaf ears.

Sara smiled at them both. "I really hope you two work it out. And if it doesn't.." She smiled at him. "Give me a call."

"Will do." He smirked as he closed the door. He faced his step-sister who was boiling with rage. But his smirk just wouldn't quit. "Something wrong?" He leaned forward. "Babe?"

Maybe it was the 'babe' comment that snapped her out of it. "I can't believe you did that." She screeched. "How could you tell her that _we _were dating?"

He leaned against the door, and crossed his arms. "You're right. No one would believe that _you_ would end up with _me._ But, it had to be done. The woman's a whack job. Do you have any idea how long it took me to ditch her?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You think you're so clever."

He laughed. "Well.. yeah.. Your effort was commendable, but not really good enough." He stood up straight and placed his arms on her shoulders, holding her in place. "But I do appreciate it." She shrugged his arms off in anger at his condescending smirk. He had a right to treat her like that right? After all, she tried to get him his come-uppence with a psycho-chick who had to attend anger management classes by court order. She deserved this.

She leaned forward until her nose practically touched his. "You better hope that she doesn't tell anyone else what happened here." She sneered.

Oh Shit! Maybe it was a bad time to forget about Sara's best friend Gina, the town's gossip. His face must have said it all, because narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please tell me she keeps things to herself."

"She? Yup.. but her best friend..eh.. not so much."

She screeched! Seriously, who screeches like a banshee anymore? "I can't believe this. Do you have any idea what I have to go through everyday to stop people from thinking that we're a couple?" Wait. What? "It's crazy! Apparently, in this day and age, two people who are not related come under the couple banner. And I keep telling them, that we don't like each other, that we cant stand each other, and that we are bordering on hatred for each other and do you know what they tell me?" Strong suspicion that you're going to tell me whether I want to know or not. "They tell me that it's bound to happen." Shocker.

She was breathing hard now. Looks like she was probably aware of the hazard involving too much talking and not enough breathing. Derek would never admit it, but when she was all flushed like the way she was, while standing in front of him, his mind would just wonder. Was this the way she looks, after sex? He has no idea when this wondering happened, but it's there. And he has learned to ignore it. Why should he care about her sex life? So what if her cheeks were of a certain rosy hue, her chest had a rhythmic ascent and descent? So what if her out of breath self is appealing, or the way her hair whipped out around her made him want to..

"What are you doing?"

Huh? Derek froze for three reasons. 1. Casey was looking at him, confused. 2. He didn't know when, but somehow he had taken a step towards her. And 3. His palm. His stupid palm, that's part of his stupid hand, attached to his stupid arm was touching her hair. Not just any part of her hair. But a lose tendril. He must have stopped breathing. What the hell was wrong with him? Trying to tuck a loose tendril of soft, chestnut hair behind her ear? Why wont he just blow up the Empire State building?

Her eyes locked on his. She seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he was. And the look she gave him.. She was confused. Well, join the club. Somehow, his brain got a jump start, and he tugged at her hair, eliciting a satisfying 'ow' from her majesty.

"Was just checking if there's an off button." He said coolly as he took two steps back. You can never be too careful.

"For you, there will never be one." She said sweetly, before taking two steps forward. This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to be standing away from him. He watched his smirk as it played on her lips, as she raised her arm, and tugged his own locks playfully. "But I think I found yours." She whispered before turning on her heel and heading towards her bedroom.

He couldn't help it. His eyes followed her form. Actually, his eyes followed a certain lower part of her form as it swayed away from him. Yup, he should not have gotten turned on by that.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Please review and tell me what you think.. And I don't own anything but my cellphone.. **

Chapter 6-------------

It was his turn. And he was taking it. Screw etiquette! He knew exactly where to strike to inflict maximum pain. Megan! She wasn't his type really. She was sweet, kind, thoughtful, calm and an all round greeting card. He was generally attracted to the mean, cold, emotionally distant bitches of his generation. Cousin Vicky was a perfect example. But he remembered his step-sister's feelings on the subject of 'hooking up with her cousin' , so he couldn't wait to see her reaction at the realization that one cousin was not the _only_ cousin he did any sort of hooking up with. He might be smiling evilly, but he thought the occasion called for it. He was brilliant, really.

"What about your boyfriend?" Derek asked casually as he lifted his fork full of meat to his mouth.

Two heads snapped up. "Boyfriend?" They even speak together. Jeez!

"Yeah, boyfriend." He shot them an obvious look. "Casey told me you have one." He would have to be an idiot not to notice the sudden look that went on between them. It was a lie. He knew it from the beginning. It would be fun to out them.

"Yeah.. um.. he's good." Megan said un-surely as she took intense interest in the food before her.

"What's his name?" Derek watched her as she looked at Casey, panicked.

Casey's eyes darted across the room, probably looking for inspiration. "Um.. his name is.. Bruce." Amateur! How can he not notice that her eyes had landed on his DVD collection before they met his?

"As in, Bruce Banner, or Bruce Wayne?" He asked cockily. "Since one is a bat, and the other green, neither sound like the type you would be interested in." And there's the glare he was expecting from his darling step-sister.

"For your information, his name is Bruce.. Connor. And he's a.. lit major." Casey has never been that good at lying. She was the worst student ever. She got the name from the Terminator? Seriously? Even Megan was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Bruce Connor huh?" He leaned back in a relaxed manner, looking forward to the slaughter. "Where did you meet this Bruce Connor?"

Another quick look of panic passed between them. "At a.. party." Megan stuttered. Was this family completely devoid of good liars?

"Interesting.. very.. interesting.." He leaned forward preparing for an interrogation. He preferred being bad cop. No shocker there.

The phone rang. He looked expectantly at Casey, who looked expectantly at him. He knew she didn't want to leave her precious cousin alone with him, but seeing as his butt was glued to the chair, with a frustrated sigh, she stormed out of the kitchen. Derek turned his attention back to Megan who hurriedly headed to the sink to rinse off her plate.

"There's no boyfriend, is there?" He asked softly. Her back stiffened, but she stayed silent. He walked towards her, just close enough so he could speak softly so that only she could hear. "You're not that great of a liar."

She turned around. "The thing is.." She stopped. Her eyes locked on his, then, found his shirt extremely interesting.

Why couldn't she look him in the eyes? It's not like they were standing unusually close, were they? Unless..

"Megan.." He was playing with her, which he knew was wrong. But the only thought occupying his mind was that the person he wanted to annoy, and hurt was going to walk through that door at any moment, and he didn't want to disappoint. Her eyes slowly met his, and he found truth there. She liked him. Which made his job so much easier. He leaned forward, and practically did a victory dance when she moved forward as well. Her eyes fluttered close, and he could feel her breath on his lips. He moved his head about an inch, and his lips found hers. She was soft, sweet, just like her personality. The kiss wasn't raw or overly passionate, but slow and delicate.

A gasp at the doorway put a stop to that. He moved away slightly to witness the showdown between the two cousins. Casey's jaw was practically on the floor, her eyes showing signs of a person hurt and betrayed. In one swift movement, she was gone, and Megan calling after her, was gone too, leaving Derek alone in the kitchen.

He sighed. He felt guilty. And he hated it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek longed for the days when life was uncomplicated. When the days went smoothly and it didn't consist of conversations like...

"Dude! How can you not tell us?" Trey burst out before slapping Derek on the back.

"Tell you what?" Derek asked in a bored voice before gathering his books. Yes, occasionally he did take books to class.

"That you and Casey were dating." Brenden chipped in, completely ignoring the outrageously stupefied expression his friend wore in response to that statement. "I mean, we all knew you liked each other, but finally getting off your high horse and dating your step-sister? Kinky!"

Derek felt like wiping that grin off his face with a very, very heavy book. "What the hell are you talking about? I would never date her, even if my life depended on it."

His friends threw each other a confused look. "But, that's what she's telling people." Trey mumbled.

Derek's head snapped up. "_What_?"

"It's true man. There was a rumour going around that you guys were having this secret thing going on, one of these chicks checked with Casey, and she confirmed it." Brenden continued. "Aren't you two...?" He observed Derek's face which had screwed up in anger. "Guess not."

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Derek snarled. "I've got a bone to settle." And picking up his backpack, he marched out of the classroom and down the hall. With each stride his observance of his surroundings lessened. Instead of chattering students, he could only hear his own blood pumping with rage. This made so much sense. Before, the rumour was there, but it held no weight. At least that's what he assumed since it never reached his ears. But since that little conversation he had with little Ms. Klutz, girls had been avoiding him. Not in the traditional sense. But generally, girls asked _him_ out, he never had to do any of the work. But the past few days, nothing. Nada. Zip. And it was frustrating. And now, Casey was going to pay.

He found her where he knew she would be. The library. How predictable. Taking a deep breath he advanced towards her, as she kept her nose buried in the book in front of her, her back towards him. As he neared her, he extended his hand, hooking it around her arm, and pulling her to her feet. She was startled to say the least. But this was Casey we were talking about, who was in her mother-ship called the 'library', she wouldn't make a noise and disturb the aura of the learning energy unless provoked. And boy, was he going to provoke her.

"Derek." She sneered at him, as he easily dragged her to the end of the library, where the dusty books no one ever touched, lay. Privacy was expected there. "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go."

"Not 'till we have a little discussion, _Case." _He sneered back, as he pushed her before him further into the inner crevice of the library. He finally did let her go, but only after they reached the intended destination. "What gives?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She whispered as she rubbed her arm where he had held her.

He rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. He knew he didn't hurt her. "Some people seem to think that we are going out. With each other." He whispered as he took a step towards her. Any chance to tower over her, was a chance he would take.

She looked up at him defiantly. "I told you there was a rumour."

"A rumour that _you_ apparently confirmed." He observed a slight blush rise to her cheeks. He was right. The nerve of her!

"You deserve it." She snapped, still in a whisper. "You had no right to do that to Megan."

"I did nothing that she didn't want to happen."

She scoffed. "As if she wanted to kiss you."

He smirked. "Believe it or not, my kisses do keep the girls coming back."

She screwed up her face in disgust. "You're a pig. I don't see what girls find so fascinating about you."

"As my girlfriend, I'm sure you can think of something." Derek said sarcastically.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Hm.. Now that you're a 'taken man' isn't it harder for you to get dates?" She asked seemingly innocently.

It was his turn to narrow his eyes. "Take it back, or I will have to resort to _making_ you take it back."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Venturi. You don't have the guts to back it up." She snark-ed as she leaned forward.

How dare she state that he had no balls! He had balls. "You know what?" He took a step towards her, causing her to take a step back to avoid being too close to him. "As my girlfriend, people would expect us to do certain relationship activities in _public."_ Her back was a fraction away from the bookcase, as he advanced with another step, blocking her in. "Now, how would you feel if I.. "He shrugged. "I don't know, grabbed your ass?" Her jaw dropped, which was the desired effect. He knew he was pushing. But this was the only way to stop this McDonald from doing certain things. He had to go where he knew she would never dare to go.

Her eyes sparked with determination. "Go ahead." His smirk must have fallen from his lips because suddenly, she was confident as she leaned slightly towards him. "Ha! I knew it. You don't even have the guts to grab my butt." She said smugly. "You're all talk. You hardly ever do what you threaten.." She stopped. Her eyes wide as she realized that his hand was indeed grabbing her very well toned - not that he noticed - ass. It was a reflex. She called his manhood to question. And Derek, doing what he did best, acted without thinking. He didn't consider how extremely awkward this would be, or how they could move past this, or even the fact that the extremely sexy body part he was holding onto was his step-sisters.

She pushed his arm back, probably scandalized. He was too. He never told his hand to grab her. Even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. Because it's Casey. Not that she had an extremely tight body from years of dancing or anything. Nope. He never noticed. The ass especially. He smirked. The only way to truly cover an awkward situation. "Don't dare me, Case. I'll respond. You on the other hand, would probably never do anything remotely that daring."

She was breathing hard again. She always did that when she was angry. And he was so close to her that he could feel her chest lightly graze his as it moved with each breath. He was paying attention to the details way too much. "Oh yeah? Dare me! Go ahead." Her eyes were wild. Has she been smoking pot or something?

A quick list of things that Casey would never do formed in his mind. Among the top ten, vandalism, assault and battery and vulgar PDA. "You don't have the guts." How does it feel to have your own words thrown back at you? Feeling that was a sufficient parting shot, Derek turned to leave. He didn't want to be close to her anymore. She made him think thoughts he really shouldn't be thinking. Can you believe that when she dared him to dare her, his first thought was to dare her to kiss him? He needed a psychologist. Stat.

"Fine, if you're scared that I could meet your dare." She called after him, which had the desired effect of stopping him in his tracks.

The nerve of the her! Turning around, he advanced towards his step-sister, who looked resolutely towards him. "Fine." He snarled. And was disappointed when she wasn't startled by his voice. Wasn't he scary anymore? Smarti's made him soft. The cog wheels in his mind turned. He wanted to make her jaw drop. Her eyes wide. He wanted her to admit that some dares were just out of reach. He smirked. His mind finally making a connection between what he wants - not that he wanted to kiss her or anything - and victory. Because he knew, that no matter what, she would never, unless her life depended on it, do it.

"Kiss me." Her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. He was _good_. "In public." So he might have deliberately withheld that last bit of information to increase shock value. "Since you're my girlfriend, that would be sufficiently expected, don't you think?"

"But you hate PDA." She sputtered.

"Yeah. That just shows that I'm just _that_ confident that you wont do the dare. Unless you want to admit to people that I'm not a 'taken man'." He watched her as her face took on it's own petrified look. He loved giving alternatives. Especially when he knew how it was going to go down. "See you around, Princess." He winked before turning to walk away. He had won. And He knew it. He wasn't disappointed when he had to duck to narrowly miss a book from smashing into his head.

Chuckling, he walked out of the library and into the hall. It was so easy to tease her, as well as win against her. She had no back bone in her body.

"Yo! D!" Derek turned around to meet his two friends, who had apparently followed him in hopes of catching a show. "All settled?" Brenden questioned.

"Yup." Derek puffed out his chest confidently. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be single man." His grin was probably infectious since Trey was grinning widely back.

"Great man! Now you're officially.." He trailed off, something over Derek's shoulder seemed to have caught his attention.

Confused, Derek turned around just in time for Casey, who came out from no where, to grab his jacket, pull him forward, and _kiss_ him. Her _lips_ were on _his_. His eyes widened with the shock of it all, and his back stiffened when he realized that she tasted like.. was that peach or strawberry? Whatever it was, it sent a shiver down his spine. And it had a slightly numbing sensation. That is if you consider being suddenly able to sense every cell in his body in relation to her, numbing. She pulled back, or was it him? "You were saying?" She whispered, her voice husky against his lips before letting him go and strutting away. Leaving Derek feeling.. fuzzy. Not the type of word he would have used, but currently his brain was working on a grade two level. She _kissed _him. She actually, _kissed_ him.

Someone cleared their throat next to him, causing Derek to suddenly become aware of his surroundings. "Guess you two are still dating." Trey mumbled as he gave Derek a sympathetic pat on the back.

He was ignored, since all Derek could think of was.. What the hell just happened? Closely followed by, and why did he want it to happen again?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - I do not own.. wait.. what's the show again?? Um.. whatever it is.. don't own it.. **

** P.S. - Please, please, please review.. :)  
**

Chapter 7-------------------------

What was wrong with him? Besides the obvious, no goals, no work ethic and no manners, something was definitely wrong with him. If everything was all funky-dory, would he be here, standing in front of his apartment door, staring at the doorknob, and not walking in? It was _his_ apartment for Christ's sake. He can do this. He can grab the handle, twist it and open the door. He can. He _can_. He just has to extend his arm, and grab that silver handle. That's all he has to do. Then, why wasn't he doing that? Oh yeah. Now he remembers. Casey McDonald, his step-sister, who he never thought of as a viable threat, violated him. Yup, plain and simply attacked him. True, she attacked him with her lips, and he might have liked it. But it was still a violent and unwanted.. kind of.. attack. And now, she was in there.

He couldn't face her. He just couldn't. He spent his last two classes for the day thinking about that moment over and over again. And he hated her for it. Who in their right mind would want to day dream about Casey all day? Wait. Did he say day dream? He meant cower in fright at the nightmarish concept. Maybe if he concentrates on the door, his psychic powers that were dormant all this time would rise to the occasion and open the door for him. He narrowed his eyes at the handle. Come on. Open.

The door swung open.

Derek's enthusiasm over becoming a professional psychic was crushed when he spotted Megan as the culprit for giving him false hopes.

"Hi." She said nervously, having been previously surprised by his appearance. Derek didn't notice.

"Hey! Casey in there?" He leaned towards the side slightly, just incase he needed to make a quick getaway.

"No. She's out." Boy, she was fidgety.

He grinned. "Great." He moved around her, determined to grab as much grub from the kitchen and horde himself in his bedroom until his hockey practice in the evening.

"Can we talk?" Megan asked softly, causing Derek to raise his eyebrows in question. What conversation topic could be so delicate that you need to speak of it softly? Women!

"Sure! What's up?" She sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to her in invitation. Derek's eyes swept the distance between the door and the couch. Hm. If he watches the door intently enough, as soon as the door opens, all he had to do was jump over the back of the couch, pass the tv, grab the two packets of chips he had left on the counter that morning due to pure laziness, and slam his bedroom door after him to be home free. Shrugging, he sat on the couch. He could do it. Now, let's get this over with.

"I think you're a great guy." Huh? She's breaking up with him? They didn't even go out yet. Maybe she's a mormon. "But I don't think this could work out." No kidding! "That kiss was.." She blushed. Kiss? What kiss? "It was really something." She said shyly. The only kiss he remembered was the one planted on him by a certain nerd. "But Casey would never go for it.." Casey? What does Casey have to do with their non-existent relationship? "Her catching us was.." Wait a minute. He kissed her. Last night. And Casey caught them. Man, did he have a goldfish memory. "So.. you okay with that?" Derek blinked. Looks like he missed a big chunk of this 'talk'.

"Yeah.. sure." He grinned back. What's a guy to do in such a situation but lie?

"Thanks, Derek. You're a great guy. I'm so happy we sorted this out. Especially since I'm leaving tomorrow." Derek's grin widened. He'll be getting his apartment back. It will just be him and Casey again... uh oh!

"You can't leave!" He blurted out. He cant stay with Casey in his apartment, alone. That's suicide. He needed a buffer. He needed Megan.

She smiled softly at him. "That's sweet. But we did agree that until Casey lifts her ban on dating you, it wont work. I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with her. But thanks for the offer." Kissing his cheek, she got up off the couch.

He sighed. Why wont women ever hang around when he wanted them to?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was doing a great job of avoiding him. He had to hand it to her, she was good. He would have been impressed if it weren't for the fact that he was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. _He_ should be the one avoiding _her._ Not the other way around. She was messing with a delicate balance here. So, he decided to tip the scales a bit. Classes could get cancelled, couldn't they? Causing him to.. hang around the apartment.. and happen to be there when she comes home from her classes. These are purely coincidental instances of course. And thanks to these unforeseeable circumstances, Derek was on the couch, surfing channels, when Casey walked in.

At first, she didn't notice him, as she rushed in and locked the door after her. As she removed her jacket, she turned, and her eyes fell on his. Needless to say, she was suddenly flustered.

"Derek! I thought.. weren't you supposed to have.. um.. classes or something..?" She glanced at the clock. "Now?"

He looked at her seriously. "Cancelled."

"Oh! um.. okay." She quickly hung her jacket and started for her bedroom.

He stood up, everything forgotten. He suddenly needed to talk to her. "Casey!" She didn't stop. Just kept on walking. She beat him to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Casey!" He repeated knocking on her door.

"Just a sec." She called from the other side.

He let out a frustrated noise. She was so annoying. And the fact that she was making him wait outside for her made him feel even more annoyed. It didn't take long for the door to swing open. He was going to say something. He was planning on it. Exactly why his mouth opened, in preparation of saying whatever he was going to say. But he stopped. His words dying on his lips. She had changed. Clothes that is. And she looked.. not bad. But what made Derek speechless was the fact that she was going to go out. There is no other reason for her to wear a mini skirt.

"Yeah?" She chirped causing his eyes to move up and meet hers, having studied her legs first.

"We need to talk."

Her expression changed. She became panicky and flustered again. "Sure." She mumbled, moving around him. "But I'm going out now.. so.. not a good time." She laughed nervously as she made her way to the counter to pick up her purse.

"Casey!" This time, she _did_ stop. But he had a feeling it had less to do with the fact that he called her name, and more to do with the fact that he grabbed her arm. His glance fell between them as he noticed his hand curled around her bare arm. He looked up to see her looking down just as intently as he was doing before. Then her eyes met his, causing him to let her go. He missed the contact instantly.

He didn't know what he wanted to say. He couldn't remember the reason he wanted to talk to her in the first place. The only part of his brain that seemed to be in any working condition was his memory of touch. All he could think of was the feeling he had when she kissed him. He could remember the exact satisfaction he felt, goose-bump to goose-bump. And like a meth addict, all he could think about, all that went around in his mind was the need for his latest fix, to feel what he had felt. Which is why, idiot that he was, he took a step forward and bent his head towards her. She moved back slightly, just avoiding her lips touching his. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? His eyes met hers, which were consumed by fear. She was so close that her warm breath could be felt on his lips. Then, she did the unthinkable. Holding his gaze, she leaned forward, and gently touched her lips to his. His eyes closed as the feeling of euphoria engulfed him. He moved forward, pressing his body against hers, kissing her deeply. Her lips opened under his, and Derek would swear years later, that he had never tasted anything better. She let out a slight moan as she grabbed his t-shirt, pulling him closer. His hands snaked under her top to lightly caress her sensitive skin. The kiss was slow, soft, and absolutely perfect. That is, it _was_ perfect until a knock at the door caused them to stop.

Casey suddenly couldn't meet his eyes. "That's my date." She said softly, her gaze just falling short of his neck.

He stiffened. "Your date?" Him asking the question had nothing to do with his hearing. He just needed re-clarification.

She nodded, disentangling herself from his arms. "I have to go."

This surprised him. She wasn't supposed to go for a date after _that_. She was suppose to cancel the date and stay with him so that they could keep doing what they were doing. "You're seriously going?" His voice expressed his shock.

Looking around, she grabbed her purse, and made a beeline for the exit. "We'll talk later." She mumbled, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

Derek watched her leave, her name falling silently from his lips. He just stared at the closed door, a variety of emotions introducing their ugly heads to him. He didn't want to handle any of them. He spotted his car keys on the kitchen counter. Walking purposefully, Derek grabbed the keys, his jacket, and locked the door after him. No way in hell was he going to spend the night alone while she smooches it up with some jackass. There were tons of girls out there who would drop anything to be with him. And tonight, one lucky girl will get her wish.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - Don't own Life with Derek, so please review :)  
**

Chapter 8-----------------

"If anyone asks, I'm with a girl." Derek huffed as he walked into the apartment as soon as the door swung open.

"Um.. sure?" Trey mumbled confused, having not expected that reaction as soon as he opened the door. Closing it behind him, he made his way to the couch where Derek had planted himself next to Brenden.

He was fidgety. He needed something to calm his nerves. "Got any beer?"

His two friends shared a look. "Sure." Brenden stood up and went into the kitchen, returning immediately with a chilled bottle.

Derek grabbed the bottle and downed it. His friends just stared. What was he? A carnival attraction?

Trey nudged his friend. "You wanna play Dr. Phil ? Or should I?"

Rolling his eyes, Brenden sat on the couch. "What's up?"

Derek took a deep breath. He was going to say it. With every mistake, admitting it, is the first step to rehabilitation. His friends looked on mildly curious, having no idea that what he was about to tell them was so monumentally disastrous, that it could ruin his life. The quicker the better. "I kissed Casey." He closed his eyes and waited, expecting an uproar. Instead, he was met with silence. He cocked one eye open, and glared at their blank faces. "I kissed _Casey."_ They blinked. Come on, people. This is his step-sister we're talking about.

"Yeah, we know. We were there, remember?" Trey said uncertainly.

Jesus Christ! "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about just now." Finally! Their eyes bugged out.

"Dude! You just left a completely hot girl to hang with us?" Trey was flabbergasted. And Derek felt like swearing out loud. Seriously, how could they miss the plot?

Thank God for Brenden for saving the day. "I don't think that's what he means, man." He turned to Derek. "How did she take it?"

He shrugged. "Pretty well. She's on a date now." The disgust he was feeling was obvious from his tone.

"So.." Brenden looked at him cautiously. "What does this mean?"

"It means nothing." Derek deadpanned. "She doesn't feel a thing, so why should I?"

"You don't like her or anything, do you?" Trey questioned, leaning forward as if trying to hear a bit of gossip.

"No_p_e." He raised the bottle of beer to his lips before he realized the bottle was empty.

Trey grinned. "Great! Then lets drink those cares away." Rushing into the kitchen, he returned with three bottles. Taking his seat, he raised his bottle for a toast. "To beer!"

As perfectly dumb as this sounded, Derek joined in with a chorus of 'To beer', determined to forget how much of an idiot he was for kissing Casey of all people. Even if, technically, she kissed him first. And he was also determined not to look at Brenden who just kept on staring at him as if he knew everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life. What was the meaning of life? Was life suppose to be a way for you to know what you are _not_ supposed to do? Oh.. I don't know.. like kiss a person that you have never thought of kissing, because everything she stood for repulsed you? Like _wanting_ to kiss that same person to rekindle a moment of intense pleasure that any other person has to go further to get out from you? Or.. and here's the kicker, to actually find yourself thinking about that person in a whole new way that ruins whatever sense of judgement you had left?

Derek sighed, his glance shifting to the girl lying next to him in bed. Rebecca. He had the good fortune of meeting her just five minutes from leaving Trey's apartment, and after a short 'how's everything?', she joined him. He was an idiot. He knew that. But right now, it was morning, and he couldn't deal with his stupidity. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he opened his bedroom door, feeling the need to quench his thirst. Casey would probably be at classes by now. He didn't have to worry about sneaking out his 'situation' from last night.

But like always, fate hated him.

He opened the door, and found himself rooted to the spot. Casey was waiting for him. At least it seemed like she was waiting for him, sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand. "Hey." She said uncertainly.

"Hey." He quickly pulled the door shut behind him. Last night, he planned for her to catch him with another girl, a way to show that she wasn't the only one for him. Not that she ever was. But this morning, he felt like that might not have been the best laid plan. Yeah, it was right up there with the Hindenburg. Why does he _never_ think things through? She was looking down, concentrating on her herbal tea. "How was your date last night?" Now that sounded sufficiently mean.

She flinched. Maybe a bit too mean. "It was okay." She said softly. Then she looked up. "About what happened.." He waited. But nothing followed. She just looked at him. Silently. And he understood, on some weird cosmic level. What was there to say, really?

He decided to spare her any discomfort she might feel. It was the nice guy in him. "How about, we go about like it never happened?" That's what she wanted, wasn't it?

Her face fell. "What? Oh.. um.. yeah. My sentiments exactly." She wasn't disappointed, was she? She was fidgeting again. And he couldn't help but watch as her fingers played with the ruffles on the cushion.

"Good." But his voice didn't sound good, it sounded.. kinda unhappy.

She smiled softly at him, her eyes not really meeting his. "Good."

It was awkward. He felt like he was attending a funeral, which is ridiculous since Casey was wearing pink. Who wears pink to a funeral? He just stood there, not knowing what else to do, when suddenly, the door behind him opened causing his to jump in surprise.

"Hey!" Rebecca drawled as she poked her head out. "You're up." Derek's glance fell on Casey, who's eyes had widened to magnificent proportions.

"Yeah." Derek mumbled nervously. Please leave. Please leave. Please leave.

"You must be Casey." Rebecca grinned as she buttoned up her top. "Derek's told me all about you." Die! Die! Die! Where was a tornado when you needed one?

Casey plastered on a fake smile. "Oh? He did?" She glanced at him, but he was too busy studying the floor. "He has told me all about you too."

She giggled. The girl freaking giggled while he was experiencing the most humiliating two minutes of his life. "Well, that's difficult since we met for the first time last night." Where the hell was that tornado?

Casey was obviously surprised, but he didn't look at her. He was too ashamed to look at her. He spoke about her to a perfect stranger. If that didn't make him look like a pansy, he didn't know what did.

"Rebecca, don't you have to go to work or something?" He said as casually as possible. Too bad his voice dipped in embarrassment.

She looked at her watch. "Shit! You're right." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Last night was fun. Call me." She turned to Casey. "It was nice meeting you. I really hope you two work things out." And just like Godzilla, she was gone. Leaving a whole lot of mess in her wake.

Casey seemed to be staring at the now closed door, while he stared at her, trying to assess her feelings. His whole body was rigid with fear. He didn't want her to know. To see right through him. To understand that he had been thinking of her these last few days, in ways he never thought possible. She slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes meeting his. Good God! Were her eyes tearing?

She smiled. She _smiled_ through her tears. "I guess things are back to normal huh?"

This was the moment. He was suppose to say 'No. Every thing's changed'. But did he? Nope. The coward in him nodded. "I guess." And he added a casual shrug, as if being a dick wasn't enough, he had to be a super insensitive bastard to boot.

She sniffled. And it broke his heart. But she was still smiling. "Megan wants me to stay over at her place for a few days, you know, to help sort things out?" She let out a short laugh. "I _am_ the resident organizer after all."

She was watching him. What did she want? Did she want him to stop her? He couldn't control her. He's spent nearly four years trying. "That's fine." Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe he could go through a detoxing system to get rid of any trace of her under his skin.

"Okay then." She stood up, and he watched her leave.

He always knew he was a screw up. But no one ever told him that his life would be so complicated that it would make Nixon's life look good.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - I do not own Life With Derek. I think this constitutes as an M rated chapter. So, be warned :)**

**Btw, no idea if you guys will like it.. I hope I don't suck with these sort of scenes. **

Chapter 9---------------------

His parents really hated him. Really, _really _hated him. Why else would they insist that he and Casey come back home for the weekend? It's the evil in them. Was it not enough that she had moved out? Not that she explicitly told him, but he kinda got the picture when she stopped coming home, and her things started disappearing. And was it not enough that she had started _dating_ of all things? Sure! When he wasn't interested, she was single and always there, and now that he is, dare he say it, interested.. kinda.. she's not. Fate plays cruel tricks, my friend.

And now, the tool was sitting opposite him at dinner. Is nothing sacred?

"You okay, Derek? You haven't even touched your food." Nora asked him cautiously.

"I'm fine." His smile was fake and he didn't care. Especially since he was too busy watching Casey who's head snapped up at his name.

"The food is excellent, Nora." Mr. Perfect smiled, showing off his perfect teeth, and his perfect smile. How he hated him. This caused him to lightly stab the chicken which looked oddly like his head.

"Thank you, Aidan. I found this recipe book that has been very helpful." Nora was way too flattered.

"Aidan is an impressive cook, Mom. He makes the best chocolate piscotti." Casey piped in.

"Of course he does." He muttered under his breath. Needless to say, his family shot him a glare and Prince Aidan looked surprise.

"She's exaggerating." Derek rolled his eyes. Was he blushing? What a girl.

"No, I'm not. You're an amazing cook. Not like some people who can only make macaroni and cheese from a box." Was that attack aimed for him? The nerve!

"Well, at least I don't have to look forward to any kitchen disasters when I cook." He looked up thoughtfully. "Who was it that caused a fire when _trying_ to make dinner?" She gasped, and Aidan squeaked.

"Who was it that dropped Lizzie's pet Guinea pig into pasta?"

He ignored the cries of 'You _what_?' from his three younger step-siblings. "Who was it that lost Nora's wedding ring by dropping it in the sink?"

George's eyes widened. "You lost your wedding ring?" He questioned Nora who gave him a sheepish smile.

"It was a mistake."

But they ignored this side conversation. Especially since Casey was getting mad. "Who replaced all the healthy snacks with junk food and then re-sealed the bags?"

"Who hid all the beer so that my friends had to go hang out somewhere else?"

"Who hid all my jeans, making me wear a skirt in _winter_?"

"Who was it that took _my_ stereo when she moved out?"

She gasped. "That wasn't your stereo, it was a gift from mom and George."

"A gift for _my_ apartment."

"A gift for us."

"And you took it when you left."

"I didn't leave."

"Oh yeah? Then answer me this. When was the last time you slept over?" Her look said everything. "I thought so." Standing up, he excused himself, took two steps at a time up the steps, and closed his bedroom door after him, leaving his family staring at each other in confusion. What else was new?

He hated her. He hated her. He _hated _her.

He hated 'perfect Aidan'. He hated his parents for making him stay in the same room with the two of them. He hated this situation. But most of all, he hated that he liked her. Really, _really_, liked her.

And he hated her for that too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is your problem?" Oh Goody! He gets to talk about his feelings. How wonderful! "Did you hear me?"

"Of course, Princess. Kinda hard not to when you shriek."

That sufficiently insulted her. At least that's what he gathered when she huffed. "You go down right now and apologise to Aidan."

He scoffed. Like her bossy ways would make him do anything. "Apologise to that girly-boy? Ha! Not a chance."

She stepped forward towering over him. "You should apologise to him."

He turned his attention back to the computer, which he had forgotten to turn on. "For what?"

"For _what_? How about insulting him? Causing a fight? Making him think this family is crazy?"

He stood up, and stared down at her. "Like he shouldn't know what he's getting into." Moving around her, he tried to leave. 'Tried' being the operative word. But Ms. Know-it-all grabbed his shirt.

"We're not done." Yeah, that was the anthem of his life.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me go."

She leaned forward, her eyes sparkling in determination. "No."

"Fine." She pressed his competitive button. It was her fault, really. He grabbed her top, pulling it towards him. Man, that material is flimsy.

She gasped when she realized that her top was stretching dangerously lower. "Why you..." She used her other hand to pull at his shirt collar, trying to strangle him no doubt. He threw his other arm around her waist, bringing her body against him, so he could move his hand under her top to grab her camisole. Her eyes widened. Years of living with her gave him an abundance of knowledge. Example, this cream coloured piece of material was her favourite, and he was going to take great pleasure in holding it hostage.

"Let me go, or the camisole gets it." He threatened. Don't ask him how he knew what it was called, he just did.

"You wouldn't." Did he seem like the type of guy who bluffs? He felt her hold on the collar tighten. If he passes out, he might be viewed as the victim. It was a win-win situation.

"Try me." Concentrate on negotiations. Do _not_ concentrate on her body that happens to be against you. Great going in avoiding all contact, mate!

"You don't have the guts." She sneered.

Not again. She tempted him. It was all her. Really.

The tearing sound behind her, caused another gasp to escape her. "You didn't!"

He smirked. "I did."

"Derek!" That was all she could get out through her anger. The collar tightened uncomfortably around his neck, while he felt her pull his shirt angrily. He in turn pulled at the flimsy material a bit more, resulting in a very long rip, causing her to get even more angry. They were struggling with each other, each pulling the bunched up material as violently as possible. Why did all of their fights end up like this? "I.. _hate.._.you.." She gasped.

He pulled her tighter towards him, giving him access to more material. "Yeah? Live with it."

"Uh!" She was giving up, he could feel her limbs getting tired. With one final lunge, she pushed him away from her with all her strength. He fell onto his bed, pulling her after him, since his arms were twisted around her. In one swift movement, he rolled over, burying her under him. She pushed against him. "Get off me."

"Not 'till you aplogise." She was so feisty. What makes her think that he would let her go after she gave him such a workout?

"Then be prepared to wait for the apocalypse." Her breathing was ragged, just like his.

"I'm good with that."

She sighed, a sign that she was giving up. "Fine." He felt her slack against him, causing him to relax slightly.

It took only a moment for him to realize his mistake. She pushed against him, rolling him over so that she was on top, straddling him nonetheless. It was a conscious effort not to think up any playboy references to this position.

She pushed down on his shoulders. Hard. "Now, you listen to me. You are going to go down and apologise to Aidan, who has been nothing but great to all of us." Her tone sounded deadly.

But he was a smart-ass. "Make me."

She was getting frustrated. "Uh! You are _such_ a child."

"That anything new?" He asked in a confused tone.

She punched him. She freaking punched him. True, it was aimed for his shoulder, but still.. it hurt. And it made him mad. _She _was the one who brought her boy-toy, and he was supposed to apologise to that prick? No way in hell. "You are so.. ugh!" She punched him again. How articulate.

Derek was getting sick of this. He wasn't her freaking punching bag. Grabbing her waist, he rolled over, landing on top of her. With the only intention - _only _intention - of holding her still, he moved his arm under her leg, pulling her against him. They were.. needless to say.. very close. Thank God she was wearing jeans.

She was breathing hard, her eyes fixed on his. He didn't know if she stopped struggling because he had managed to immobilize her, or because she suddenly found the very collar she was using to strangle him, fascinating. Her fingers let go of the material, and snaked around his neck. He shivered. No other girl had this effect on him. And he cursed her for it. "Someone might walk in." She whispered, her lips were just so close.

"Someone always walks in." He ran his hand down the inside of her thigh painstakingly slowly, stopping just as his fingers were an inch from her zipper. Her eyes darkened, and he knew he had her.

She kissed him, or he kissed her. There was no pretense as she drew him closer. Her lips opened under his, deepening the kiss to a satisfying level. His hands just touched her. Where ever and however he wanted. It felt good. It especially felt good when she moaned as he moved against her, or when her hands tangled in his hair, or when she pushed against him. And who could blame her? He wanted her just as much, maybe more. How he regretted that she was wearing jeans. They were such a nuisance to get rid of. He bit down on her neck slightly, feeling her rub against him as she let out a low moan against his ear. If she couldn't feel his arousal then, there was definitely something wrong. He snaked one hand under her top to fondle the round body underneath, how he had dreamed of doing this, and so much more. His other hand, successfully unbuttoned her jeans, as she writhed against him. "Derek! We shouldn't." She gasped. This made him more determined. He couldn't let her leave. Kissing her to stop her protests, he slipped his hand under the lacy garment beneath her jeans. Casey let out a slight gasp, and groaned into the kiss as his fingers reached their destination. Derek knew that getting her off was a sure way of having sex with her, and the way she was pushing against him, he really thought it could happen. That is.. until..

"Casey?"

They pulled away, fear in their eyes, as they recognized the voice that brought them harshly back. "Nora!" "Mom!"

"Casey!"

He scrambled off of her. Glancing at the mirror, he quickly adjusted his clothes, which looked like they hadn't been ironed in a week. Casey had buttoned up her jeans, and she was attempting to brush her hair with her fingers when Nora popped her head in.

"Derek, have you seen.. Casey? What are you doing in here?"

Shit. Not only was Casey bad at lying, but she looked guilty. Not to mention her hair was untidy, despite her efforts, the torn camisole could be seen through the stretched top, and her cheeks were flushed in a very sexy way. "We were just.." She gestured towards him.

Hell no! She wasn't going to blame this on him. It was mutual. He should know, he was there. "Casey kissed me." He said quickly, like a toddler who was tattling on his play mate. Their expressions were classic. Their eyes just widened like one of those creepy murdering dolls, definitely reminded him of Chucky, and their jaws were practically on the floor. There was a moment of silence that followed. But only for a moment.

Then, Nora started laughing. Nervously. "Very funny, Derek." She turned to her daughter. "It's time you come back down. You have a guest, remember?" She stepped out before returning briefly to throw a reprimanding look at them both. "And FYI, I know you two were fighting. Straighten up, or George will suspect something." Then she left. Derek shrugged. She was half right.

Casey on the other hand, was mortified. "What's wrong with you?" She whacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" He made a big show of rubbing the area.

"Telling my mom, that I kissed you? What's wrong with you?" And with the repeated statement, accompanied the repeated action.

"I knew she wouldn't believe me." He said cockily.

"You son of a.." She stopped, her glare finishing that statement.

He took a step towards her and circled his arm around her waist. He was more comfortable around her, so sue him. "Finish it."

"I don't swear." She snapped.

He leaned forward and gently bit her ear. He felt her shiver against him. "I'll make you swear." Kissing a trail around her cheek and jaw, he waited until she leaned in to kiss him before moving back. "But first, dump the tool."

"His name is Aidan."

"Yeah, that's the guy. Dump him."

She rolled her eyes. "You cant bully me."

He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "Don't tempt me."

"Casey?"

With one last meaningful look, at least with as meaningful as a look could get, Derek let her go. She didn't turn to look back at him as she left. But Derek didn't care. He had won. He was sure of it. Maybe this weekend thing wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- Yay! I got my cynicism back. Sorry for the months (oops) of long wait. I'm not being a Diva I promise. Just lost my sarcasm a bit. Found it though. Bought it back from the guy down my road ;P Anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I was simply grinning like an idiot when I read them. :D So please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter, because I hope I haven't lost it. Also, shout out to IAMLORDPAIGEEMORT on you-tube for the video. Wow! Amazing! Thanks for having enough faith in this to go through so much trouble :) **

**- About this chapter - For the benefit of this fic, I decided to ignore the LWD writers on Nora's impending pregnancy (like doom). So, in other words, Nora and George are officially **_**not**_** having a baby. My logic follows thus. If Nora has a baby, the implications are enormous, which leads to angst, which leads to this fic becoming relatively heavier than the level of lightness I wanted it to adopt. So to keep Derek's thoughts light (airy and babe related ;P) I had to make this fic slightly AU. Sorry about that. Anyways, on with the fic.. **

**- Do not own this show.. yet.. **

Chapter 10--------

He could try... dropping an anvil on his head. Hm. Too messy. Poison? Too eighteenth century. And Casey might find it romantic after he's sentenced to life in prison. Light him on fire? Would be fun to watch. Run him over with his car? Now that has it's merits. His insurance would probably cover the dent if he proves that it was an... unexpected accident..

Edwin popped his head in. "Nora asked me to get you."

"I'm busy, Ed." Derek drawled as he continued to contemplate at his bedroom ceiling. His father should really consider dusting the place.

"Er.. the thing is.. she scares me."

Derek raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"But... she gets really.. emotional." They collectively winced. This is why Henry the Eighth invented divorce.

Derek went back to contemplating. "Tell her I'll be right down." A gentleman, like himself, would always wait for a lady to dump the celebrity-wanna-be chef before sweeping her off her feet, and then demanding that she return all his DVD's.

Edwin shrugged. "Okay. But hurry. She's not happy that Casey left."

She had his DVD's, a few of his CD's, and a few of his... "WHAT?" He sprang up in bed, startling his brother. "She _left?_"

"Yeah." Edwin shrugged. How can he be so cool about this? "She said that Aidan had to leave, and they came in her car.. so.." He was looking at him weird.

"What?" He might have snapped it a bit defensively, but can anyone blame him? He was in shock here.

"Are you upset that she left?" Edwin asked slowly.

Derek's jaw dropped. He wasn't. He _wasn't._ "Noooo! I'm just.. in shock that they left so early.." True. "Because Aidan.." He laughed. "Aidan is.." He tried. He really tried not to say that name through gritted teeth. "Is.. awesome." Someone kill him now.

Edwin looked at him thoughtfully before he stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door. "I _knew_ something was up with the two of you." He cried excitedly. The only thing he didn't do was a cartwheel and cry out 'give me a D'.

Derek was officially confused. "What?"

"You and Casey. You were so.." He was pacing, searching for the right word. Derek looked on confused. Maybe a dictionary for christmas might prevent this sort of thing from happening in the future.

"So what, Ed?"

"So.. not you."

Yeah. That made sense. "Eloquent." Derek mumbled before falling back onto the bed.

"You two are having problems huh?" Edwin asked as he grabbed the chair next to him and sat on it.

"You might say that." Maybe he should paint the ceiling black.

"And is it because she is kinda moving out of your life?" Edwin asked soothingly as he leaned back.

Was his brother a shrink now? "Are you kidding me? I'm loving the fact that she's finally leaving me alone." Why did his chest feel uncomfortable at that very thought? He was becoming way too sensitive. Ugh! Her influence had finally managed to creep in.

Edwin looked at him thoughtfully. Actually make that, staring at him creepily.

"_What?"_ Derek asked warily. This emotional thinking was draining his positive energy.

"It's just... nah." Standing up, Edwin tried to escape. But Derek, being thoughtful for the plight of his younger brother's thoughts, grabbed him.

"_What?_" He snapped again. Why couldn't people just say what they think? It's annoying when they don't.

Edwin shrugged. "It's just.. you seem kinda.. jealous."

His arm dropped. Wha? Huh? Gah! No! NO! "Edwin." He said calmly. "Are you insinuating something? I am _not_..." He should notice the 'not'. "Jealous of _anything.." _He should notice the 'anything'. "That Casey does." Maybe now his heart would stop beating infuriatingly. Who could hear their own thoughts amidst such loud noise?

His brother however, seemed to be dissecting him. Didn't he watch a horror once where the killer looked at his prey that way? "But I meant.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think we all know what you meant." Letting go, he shooed away his brother. Like an annoying fly. That brought back memories. "Tell Nora I'll be down in a minute." Leaning back against the bed, he put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. His body still stiff from the 'near confrontation'.

Edwin looked hesitant before he said a quick 'sure' and left. Derek sighed, finally relaxing. He hated to admit it but, he needed to think. If Plan A was torching Prince Aidan, what was Plan B?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenden was giving him 'that look' again. And he was successfully - sort of - ignoring it again.

"Derek.."

"Wonder what's taking them so long."

"You know about this.."

"Is he trying to get a date? That will never happen."

"I'm trying to talk to.."

"She's practically a perfect 10 model. He can't land her."

"Dude.."

"Yeah?" Derek turned to glace in mock curiousness at his friend.

"Are you ever going to let me voice my opinion?"

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. "Nope." He turned back to watch Trey, as he sweet talked the girl coming from the library. Brenden should be ecstatic that he gave that question three seconds of consideration.

He sighed. And Derek ignored him. He knew what his best bud wanted to say. It was the same thing his brain had been screaming at him for the past few days. And if he doesn't listen to his brain, why should he listen to a running commentary of his actions?

Brenden opened his mouth in an effort to put another word in, when Trey jogged over. His grin giddy as ever. "Bow down to the master! Miss Lana over there just gave me her number." He brandished the little piece of paper like an Olympic gold medal while Derek rolled his eyes with annoyance. You send the guy to complete a simple mission and you get...this.

"What did she say about the other thing?" Derek snapped.

Brenden was eyeing him again, and Trevor stopped short of the river dance. "What other thing?"

Is this what the hulk goes through before transforming? Derek looked down when he realized that Brenden had pressed his palm against his chest to stop him from advancing on Trey and probably beating him into a pulp. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to him. His anger forced his actions. That's a defence in court right?

"He means.." Brenden asked calmy, playing King Solomon. "Did she tell you where Casey's staying?"

Trey's smirk fell in distraught. "Sorry man. Tried. But she said that Casey had said, and I quote 'that she has no interest in seeing or speaking to you ever again'."

"And yet you somehow managed to get her phone number during the ten minutes you stood there trying to convince her to give you an address." Derek muttered. He was not feeling anything. He was zen.

Trey looked at Brenden, who looked at Derek. "Maybe you should ask your parents."

And the award for the dumbest suggestion ever goes to... "Are you crazy? No."

Brenden sighed again. "Why not?"

"Because.. because.." Did he not understand? "_Because._" That made sense to him, so it should make sense to them.

"Dude! Think about it. How else are you going to contact her?" Trey asked in exasperation.

He was thinking! The process is hard. He shouldn't be rushed. "I could always..." Think. Think. _Think._ "I could.. innocently run into her while she's going to class.. "

Good idea. Yes?

"You don't even know what course she's taking." Brenden stared pointedly.

Damn! He really should have listened while she had been jabbering all those months. "Maybe not, but we all know someone who knows _everyone's _class lists."

Trey and Brenden winced. "Margorie?"

Derek sighed, his eyes sparkling with determination. "Margorie."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - I do not own Life With Derek.**

**- This is a really short chapter, and I apologise for it. But it was something that I had to do in order to keep the pace of the story going.. This is a filler chapter, something to show the lengths Derek would go to to get Casey to notice him, and what kind of character I have interpreted him to be. **

**- Oh, and in case you were wondering.. I pictured a very good looking (9 out of 10 model type) woman who was extremely cold (but hot) for the role of Margorie.. If you can picture her with a 12 inch ruler in her hands while wearing a conservative suit, you know what she's like ;P**

Chapter 11------

Some people might feel guilty about pimping out a friend to the over enthusiastic clutches of a lonely woman. But not his, apparently.

Derek threw one last glare over his shoulder at his so-called best friends before he squared his shoulders, placed an amiable smirk across his lips, and strutted into the office. The things he does for women have always been atrocious. But this...? This was to find information regarding how to catch up with Casey McDonald. The most annoying, aggravating, maddening woman in the whole freakin' world. She owed him big time.

"Mr. Venturi. This is a surprise." That shiver down his spine was not a good thing.

Derek raised his eyebrows innocently at the woman behind the desk. "You know I always enjoy your company...Margorie." He placed the box he held in his hands on the table where she stared at it warily. Maybe she looked like she was trying to make the box burst into flames because her hair was pulled ridiculously tight into a bun.

"I'm on a diet." People shouldn't lie like that when a half eaten donut is on the table.

"These are your favourites." He pushed the box of chocolates across towards her. Tempting people was the devil's job. Maybe he's a second cousin once removed. But then again, she was known as the ice queen. Even though to him, technically, she was a 'hot' ice queen.

She eyed him suspiciously before her glace fell between him and the sweets in quick succession. "What do you want?"

He grinned sheepishly. "A class schedule."

She rolled her eyes. Surely she didn't remember the last time he asked, did she? Sighing, she removed her glasses, the absence of the think lenses making her eyes distinctly smaller. She fixed him with a sympathetic glare. "After last time, I was told explicitly by the Dean that you are not to get _anyone's_ class lists."

His jaw dropped comically. He can act after all. "But that was hardly my fault."

Her lips twisted into a sly smile. "I heard you stalked that girl for weeks until she gave in. And then you dumped her. I believe her name was Sara, wasn't it?"

Placing his arms on the table, he leaned forward. "How did you know about that?"

"People talk." She grinned. "Now, Mr. Venturi, I suggest you leave now before anyone thinks that this visit is anything _but_ appropriate." If he hadn't seen that gleam in her eyes, he would have hollered defeat. Instead, he straightened and started walking towards the dean's office.

"You know what? Maybe I can quickly get the information from his desk. I saw him walking around the quad a few minutes ago."

Her eyes narrowed before she jumped from her chair and tried to unsuccessfully block Derek's entrance into the office. "Derek..." She threatened just as he innocently - at least his face looked innocent - as he walked backwards into the office.

"Whoops! I guess we're already in." Moving quickly he shut the door, leaning against the semi-see-through plexiglass.

Marjorie eyed him warily. And, it annoyed him that she also gave him a bored cursory glance to boot. "Look. I don't disagree that we had a nice time. But you're nearly ten years younger than me. And if the dean finds out.." She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

Somehow, Derek had the feeling that the script required him to say something. Too bad he had no idea what. "Um.. and?"

She rolled her eyes. "Derek. We have to stop this. I finally met a nice man. He's good to me."

He was nodding...and nodding. Nodding is good. Shows your attention is still willing to be held.

"Do you understand?"

Huh? He was _really_ losing his suave touch. What the hell? Is _everyone_ going to reject him? "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He just had to concentrate on not looking relieved.

She smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk." She moved forward, while Derek panicked.

"Um.. So am I. Talking is a really important thing to do."

She eyed him skeptically. "Yes it is. Now can we please leave before the dean comes back?"

"What?..Sure... Um.. Lets... " Moving regretfully away from the door, he reached for the nob and turned it. Just as he opened the door, he shut it, turning back to the wide eyed secretary. "It's just.. I don't see why we have to end anything." He crossed his arms across his chest as he sized her up. "Who is this guy? Do I know him?"

Her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Why don't we just go outside and talk about this?" She reached for the door, but he blocked her.

"We could. But I think it's better to talk about our.. incident.. somewhere no one can hear us."

"This is crazy. It's not healthy to do this." Her stance determined, she forcefully pushed Derek aside and opened the door, freezing on the spot immediately. "What are you doing?"

Derek groaned. Actually, that groan came from his silent voice. There are times when a person can take their own jolly time, but today was not a day for it.

"Who? Me?" Trey asked innocently as he moved in front of Brenden, blocking him from view.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. You."

"Oh.. well.. we were just.. " Derek winced. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. "We were just.. " Derek glared at his friend over her shoulder, his hands speaking a vibrant statement of it's own.

"You were what, Mr Morgan?" Her voice was steely. For some odd reason she turned back and glared at him, causing his hand gestures to stop in mid air and nervously reach for his hair. Did no one trust him anymore?

Brenden's head popped over Trey's shoulder. "Mr. Randolf wanted these forms to be given to the dean. Was just dropping them off." He smiled. And Derek would swear under oath, Margorie melted. After all, which ice queen would simply find this situation _not_ suspicious? Maybe Brenden was the 'other guy'? That would be really interesting.

She moved back to her desk, sitting down stiffly as she sized the three of them up. "Leave. Before I call the Hockey coach and mention your recent grades that fell below a 'B'."

After a quick glance between each other, they left. Mumbling.. 'sure'.. 'yeah'.. 'didn't want to bother you'.. 'will catch you later'.. on the way. After leaving, Derek let out a low whistle. "That was close. Did you get it?"

Brenden smirked as he held out a sheet of paper. "I present to you, Casey McDonald's class schedule. We had enough time to photo copy the original and place it back in the file. And guess what. Her 'history of English' lecture is finishing in five minutes. Shall we?"

"What?" Derek grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it. Perfect! He could surprise her, and act extremely cool as she grovels at his feet begging for forgiveness. And lets face it. She needed to beg. "Let's go." Derek led the way, ignoring the sense of excitement radiating from his two best friends. Why should he notice it? He was confident. Sure of himself. And extremely excited as well. He was finally going to see Casey. After two weeks of not hearing her whine, he was going to surprise her and see her jaw drop. Practically give her an anxiety attack. And the truth was, that's what he lives for.

**A/N - sorry for the lack of Casey and Derek interaction. Next Chapter will definitely hold a bit of bantering ;P.. so please review and tell me what you think.. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews. The next one is pretty long (as long as these 'short' chapters can be) so decided to keep this one short. Sorry for the length, but I felt it was an appropriate chapter break for the story..**

**Think of me... think of me fondly... and review :D (can anyone guess the reference?) **

Chapter 12----

He was _not_ a coward. A coward by definition is a person scared to take a chance. He's never looked it up in the dictionary, but Derek was determined that he was pretty much right. What coward would have against state regulations, committed death defying stunts, ending up in the hospital and grounded for most of his senior year? Yeah. He was no coward.

"You're such a chicken." Trey laughed just behind him.

Derek rolled his eyes. Chicken? He was no freakin' poultry either, and so, he voiced his opinion. "Am not."

"Are too."

Glaring behind him he snapped. "Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too." Trey's face had a huge grin as if he was winning, which is by definition annoying.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not-"

"You're both idiots." Brenden snapped rubbing his eyes.

Derek and Trey looked at each other shrugging. Maybe a nice pill would take the edge off.

"Just go talk to her." Brenden sighed gesturing to the person they had been spying on for the.. oh I don't know.. ten minutes.

It's just not fair. She was supposed to be a wreck. Baggy clothes, no make up, an introvert in her own right. Instead she looked fitting for some after glow ad. It was like the universe was conspiring against him. How is it that the sun was making her hair shine like silk? Her skin glow? The wind making her dress flutter around her? Her friends making her laugh? How dare they not allow her to show exactly how heartbroken she is without him.

"I will." Derek mumbled. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Which is probably never." Trey bristled next to him.

Derek rolled his eyes. Next time he chooses best friends, an application procedure would have to be added. Just as he was about to_, just_ about to bring about the courage needed to talk to her, Trey slapped his shoulder. Hard.

"Dude! Is that Aiden?"

That... was... not. The six foot tall underwear model actually smiled, bent down and pecked her cheek! Her cheek! He was no amish, but he was pretty sure that amounted to PDA. The wrong kind of PDA. "Oh, that's it." He muttered through gritted teeth before he stormed towards the 'couple' who have been left alone by her friends, leaving his friends behind.

His logic followed thus. She would see him. Her eyes would widen, she would shake with shame. And while this new 'dude' stood cowering in fright, she would beg him not to hurt the guy. He would consider it, she would be so grateful that she would provide sexual favours and they would go skipping into the sunset. That is until they hit their first argument which will probably be within fifteen minutes.

The problem is.. his logic never really influences the script.

Instead, she glared at him pretty much the way Medusa would as he slung his arm around her. "How's it going Case?" He held out his hand. "I'm Derek. And you are?"

"Ryan." They shook hands.

"Great to meet you." He pretended not to feel the really painful jab into his side. "So, how long have you known Casey here? She's a spit fire, this one. I swear I don't know how any of her boyfriends survived her before me." Her jaw dropped. "I mean, shaving a guy's eyebrows just because he innocently looked at another girl is well.. extreme." The pain in his side was downplayed by the pain in his foot as Casey stamped her heel very violently.

Derek gritted his teeth in pain as Casey beamed at Ryan. "You have to excuse him. He just got out of the hospital two days ago, and is still a little confused." Shrugging his arm off her, she faced him bending down slightly as if speaking to a child. A child who was practically doubled over with pain. "You're just cranky. Aren't you boy? Aren't you?" She squealed as she petted him lightly on the head.

Derek glared at her. "Last time I checked, dogs get a treat for behaving."

"Last time I checked. You're not even potty trained." Her narrowed eyes widened in innocence as she faced the man who just watched them in terror. Maybe he wasn't used to this sort of dynamic between people.

"You guys look like you have a lot to talk about. I better go." And within two nervous seconds, Ryan was gone.

Casey swirled around, facing him in fury. "What is wrong with you? Is it a mental thing? Were you a monkey that someone decided to turn into a human being but failed miserably?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me for something that is _your_ fault." Derek snapped.

"My fault?" She sputtered in shock. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Oh I'm sorry." He said in mock apology. "And here I thought you injuring causing me to lose my foot is automatically your fault."

Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes. "You're fine."

Bending forward, he winced. "I'm not fine."

Casey carefully watched him for a few seconds, probably trying to gage if he was faking. After a small sigh, she put his arm around her shoulders and moved him over to the nearby bench. "You know. If you think that this is solely my fault and you are in no way responsible, you have another thing coming. I hope you know that in anyone's eyes I'm the innocent one. I was just trying to defend myself. Not to mention I was provoked. So really, I can't be blamed for this at all."

Grunting, Derek leaned back and glared at her. "I'm blaming you. My friends will blame you. And, our parents will blame you. Basically, I'm in the clear." He smirked, earning a slap on his shoulder.

"Ugh! You're just so.."

"Charming? Funny? Friendly? A friend to the environment?"

She slapped him again, although her lips did curve into a slight smile. "I was going to say childish."

He smirked. "That's my charm."

Groaning she buried her face in her hands. "Why are you everywhere I go?"

Derek shrugged. "Maybe it's a connection thing."

Her fingers parted revealing one eye. "Connection?"

He leaned forward. "Maybe you're meant to hurt me. Stab me. Bludgeon me." He grinned when she did.

"It's just.. what we did..we shouldn't have."

"But we did."

"We did. And... I don't know what we should do about it."

"Why should we do anything about it?"

She looked at him surprised. "Because of Lizzie, Marti and even Ed."

"They never need to know." The moment those words left his mouth, he knew he said something wrong.

"What do you mean?" She snapped. Bingo!

"I mean." He shrugged. "What we do is none of their business."

"Of course it is. And do you know why?" Hm.. let me guess. "Because we're a family. I can't be one of your girls who you hang around with, and a week later their gone."

"Casey!" He laughed. "You're over thinking it."

She looked at him seriously. "And you're not thinking at all."

"I'm thinking enough."

Looking down sadly, she stood. "I think it's time we stayed away from each other."

That can't be right. If it was right, he would be happy about it. Instead he feared it. It wasn't right. Standing, he leaned into her space. "I think you're wrong."

"I'm not." She said, her eyes holding his in determination.

"Fine." He sighed. "Just remember one thing."

"What?"

Snaking his hand around her neck, he leaned in and grabbed her lips with his. She gasped as she held onto the front of his jacket. He pulled her closer with his free arm, his tongue refusing to part her lips no matter how much he wanted to or how much she begged him to. The pleasure and goosebumps returned to the back of his neck. It took seconds for him to realize why exactly he kissed her in the first place. Shoving her slightly away from him, he smirked against her lips, loving the way her eyes widened with surprise.

"You like me." He whispered against her ear before he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away heading towards his friends who stood watching curiously.

One thing Derek Venturi knew how to do, was make an exit.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thanks again for all the reviews. It really is the kick in the butt to update. So, we're nearly at the end, and by that I mean this is officially the last chapter of the story. One last one to come in the form of a epilogue. I thought this story needed one since it brings out a form of symmetry. Anyhow, please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 13----

"Hey!"

Derek looked up. That wasn't a 'I know you' hey, it was a 'I hope it's you' hey. Regardless, the girl was hot. What other single - please note the lack of a certain McDonald - guy could hope for? "Hey." He grinned. Maybe the girl wanted his notes or something. Or lack there of.

"You're Derek right?" She pulls up a chair and sits down across from him.

His grin widened. "That I am. How can I help?" Please say in the bed department, he prayed.

She smiled. "I know Casey." Talk about a bubble burst. His grin probably fell faster than a demolished building. "Yeah." She was fidgety with all the classic signs of nervousness. "You need to get back with her."

Come again?

His eyebrows rose in question and she sighed. "She's driving me nuts. She's nice and all, but I don't think I can handle another couple of days living with her. My term exams start next week, and I just can't concentrate with the 'notebook' playing again, and again, and again, and..."

"I get the point." He interrupted. When did the girl go from sexy to whiny? But then, something she said.. "Wait a minute. Casey's living with you?" He thought he knew all of Casey's friends. Five that is. Why hasn't he seen her?

"Not with me. My roommate, Megan. Her cousin." Suddenly a puzzle piece clicked into piece and Derek felt very, very stupid. Of course! Why didn't he think about the cousin? It's always the cousin. Kind of like 'The Godfather'... but with a cousin.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you expect me to do." Last time he checked she was _not_ his problem. And he still can't believe that he _actually_ tried to make her his problem. By being nice, promising to kill all suitors, and even stalking. He was seriously whipped by the _idea_ of her, not anything else. And by idea, he meant someone to wait on him hand and foot. She's a clean freak and he's not. A match made in heaven right? Thank God for his two best friends and their detox system. After a keg of bear and four bottles of white wine, where they pretended to be British, he got over her. Nice and clean.

The girl begs. Literally. "She misses you. It's obvious. She started this whole cleaning regime. Then she went through the faze of eating cookie dough. When she gained weight because of that cookie dough, do you know what she did? She started a workout regime. So now, she eats _and_ exercises." She rolled her eyes. "While watching the Notebook"

What was that feeling blossoming slowly from his chest? Oh! Now he recognizes it. It's smugness. Pride. A know-it-all feeling if you will. He _knew_ it! She missed him. Ha! This is probably what Caesar felt like when he returned from a conquest. Stupid Casey and her History Channel.

She looks at him, confused. "Why are you smiling like that?" Oh shit! "Do you like seeing her miserable or something?"

"No." He wiped the smirk off his face. "It's just that she told me to stay away from her." He shrugged again. So what if he wanted her to beg again? He was taught to hold on to any position of power for as long as possible. Even if it's the power to reduce insane amounts of nerdy-craziness.

She sighed. "Look. I know you're probably every bit of the great guy Megan said you are..." Wait. What? "But seriously, make her stop!" She screeched earning a curious look from all inhabitants of the once social-problem-free coffee shop. Suddenly hot chick got a lot of creepiness thrown in.

He could do what she wants. But then again, the word 'could' is a relative term. Could he jump off a building and do a somersault? Sure! But he's not suicidal. And getting involved with Casey, was being suicidal. "Sorry." He didn't sound it as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "You'll have to get rid of her another way." While her jaw dropped open comically, he left.

Suddenly, he felt like he needed a much needed detox session courtesy of his best friends. Again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is stalking and then there's _stalking._

"Dude! Why is that chick staring at you?" Trey questioned as he bit into his burger.

Derek didn't have to look behind. "The red head is Megan's neighbour who lives across from her in the apartment building, and the blonde is someone who lives on the floor below them." He took a bite of his own burger ignoring the incredulous expression that passed between his friends.

"How did you know they were behind you? Have they been following you or something?" Brenden actually sounded concerned. How awesome is it to have a friend worried about your well being?

Derek shrugged. "They want me to get Casey out of there." He looked back at his burger. Is it him, or are these getting decidedly healthier?

"Oh." His friends muttered together and shrugged it off. Derek looked up confused. Awesome feeling gone.

"What?"

They looked at each other again. He hated it when they did that. What were they? Twins in a former life?

Trey winced visibly in response to the poorly hidden kick by Brenden under the table. "I... We... think that you should go talk to her." He winced again, this time in response to Derek's expression. If looks could kill...

"No." He stood up, grabbed his burger and started to leave. Stopping, he grabbed Trey's burger just as he was lifting it to his mouth. "Thanks." He snapped, and walked away. He had a feeling he was doing this a lot. He took two steps before the two girls he had spotted earlier came towards him.

"Hi. You're Derek right?"

Sighing, he said the speech he has been telling countless girls for this whole week, sounding as bored as possible. "Yes, I'm Derek. And no, I'm not interested in pulling Casey out of there. She doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't want to talk to her. A possible way to reduce crazy-nerdiness can be found at any local pharmacy. If there is no other alternative, a doctor's prescription is highly recommended. Side effects may include kicking, screaming, and whining. Leather straps for hospital admittance can also be used." Satisfied with how their mouths fell open, he pushed them aside and kept on walking. Only to be stopped immediately with a hand on his chest.

"We need to talk." Megan said in a no nonsence attitude.

"Would love to, but I got a pilates class to get to." He moved around her but she blocked him. Again. What is with this family and not letting him leave?

Her eyes widened in make believe innocence. "Derek, I don't know what's going on, but my whole building is breathing down my neck to get her kicked out. She's trying to convince everyone to feng shui their apartments, and between you and me, they don't want to move their furniture."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, the first hint was probably when she tried to organize a cleaning day for the building and whenever she scrubbed something she would keep mumbling 'stupid Derek' under her breath."

He was not impressed. "She must mean someone else."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Just sort it out. Please."

"I can't." He must have sounded sincere or something because she cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously. Clearing his throat, he relaxed. "Later Meg." He could feel her eyes on his back, nevertheless he fought the urge to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rubbed his temples.

"I can't believe this."

The headache was getting worse.

"This is illegal."

If he only had some aspirin...

"Holding a person against their will is a criminal offence. I hope they know that."

He kept rubbing. "You're not here." He mumbled softly, the mantra in his head now making a debut to the outside world.

"Of course not, and this is all a dream."

Somehow, sarcasm still hurts the brain.

She sighed next to him. "Maybe we should pretend to sort it out."

His head snapped up. "You said you didn't want to see me again, I followed your rule. But somehow your crazy friends think it's absolutely adorable to lock us in your bedroom. So, since this is your fault, keeping quiet is something you could at least do." Groaning, he hit his head against the wall he was leaning against.

After two minutes of amazing silence...

"It's your fault too, you know." She ignored his eye roll. "Why did you come to Megan's apartment? You must have known she had something up her sleeve."

"For your information, she said she had a gift basket from Nora."

She scoffed. "Food! I should have known."

He scoffed back. "Since you left me high and dry, I didn't really have anything that tasted remotely home made."

Her face softened. "I thought that was what you wanted. For me to leave." She was looking at the floor, and so was he. It was highly fascinating.

He really didn't want to say it. He shouldn't. "It was."

She looked at him quickly. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

She shifted slightly towards him. Another problem with the floor, when you're sitting on it, it's obvious when a person moves. "Derek..."

"Don't." He couldn't go through this again. Whatever they were doing, it had to stop.

"It's just that..."

"Case." He threatened.

"But I..."

"Casey!"

She looked at him, startled. "I just want to talk."

"Well I don't." He snapped turning back to focus on a picture hanging above on the opposite wall. The way he figured, the less time he concentrates on her, the better.

"You wanted to get together, now you're acting like it's the last thing in the world you'll ever do. Why can't you make up your mind?"

He sighed. She was never the silent type. "I've made up my mind."

She didn't expect that. "Then make it up again."

Why was she fighting him on this? He looked at her, confused. "What do _you_ want to do?"

She moved back in surprise before her shoulders sank in defeat. "I don't know. I generally do the opposite of what you do. That's how I know I'm right."

He chuckled. His laughter hollow. "So the great feminist individual thinker is a rouse. Lizzie will be disappointed."

"Yeah. You ruined me." It wasn't right that his anger at her was melting away. How can his emotions be putty in her hands? She wasn't licensed to handle it. "It's just that... we haven't really... it's not like... I mean it's not..."

"You want to try finishing a sentence this time?" He snark-ed. She glared at him, and he smiled. He liked this. It was... familiar.

"For your information, what I was going to tell you is that I know we're not conventional.." He scoffed. "But that doesn't necessarily mean we're wrong." She finished softly.

There was a lump in his throat. "It's not wrong because of dad and Nora. It's wrong because it's you and me."

"You and I." He glared at her. She really couldn't help herself. She ignored him. "I've analyzed this.. thing between us. And I just.. I don't have an answer. I have never _not_ had an answer." She said frustrated.

"So that's why you want to solve this. Because it's eluding your perfect record of problem solving?" He shouldn't sound hurt, but he did.

"No. But.." She shifted again, this time moving her body away from the wall to face him. His eyes stayed glued to that perfect picture with the perfect house and the seemingly perfect family. "But.." He nearly jumped out of his skin when she lightly touched his knee. "I find myself wondering..." Her hand was _still _on his knee. He wasn't staring by the way. "What would it be like." He looked at her then. _What_ was she saying? "There is no harm in going down a road when it presents itself. We could always get off or jump onto another highway or something." Was she seriously trying to give him a road reference? "And I've read a few books about this, and they all tell us that not confronting a problem head on.."

He didn't know what did it. Maybe it was the fact that she was so close, or the fact that he could feel her hand burning against him even through a thick layer of denim. Maybe it was the fact that she had studied whatever happened between them, and that was so Casey. Whatever it was, he didn't let her finish. He kissed her. Forcefully. Roughly. Anything and everything. And she kissed him back. He didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't care. This was what he wanted, and looks like he got it. She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from grabbing her.

"Does this mean that you made up your mind?"

"This means, that I'm in the process of making up my mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical. Anytime a guy looks weak due to something..."

He kissed her again, and this time, she didn't stop, pull away or give him the hands off rule. She kissed him back with as much want and need as he did. And more than anything that he did that week, this was the thing that showed him just how much he missed her. He really _really_ missed her.

Now, if only her roommates hadn't walked in on them just when they were getting reacquainted.

**THE END**

**A/N - Sorry about the abrupt ending, but that's why I'm going to have an epilogue... :)  
**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N - Here's the final chapter. Finally! I'm done! Oh Happy day! ;P...**

**I'm not much of a 'reply-your-review' sort of person, but I hope you guys realize that I'm insanely happy when I read one. I would reply if I had time, but I'm ridiculously swamped with everything else going on, and fanfiction is a nice way to unwind. And knowing that there are others reading my stories definitely keeps me going. Even though I appreciate all reviews, I do want to give a special thanks to Frogster, wprincessannw, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, kthxilyxxx, Lanter, Leaf26, Pennie Lane, dafuturesingingsensation, maxthieriotluvr, wiswinagirl, bbymojo, LoveJunkie, princetongirl and sammykitten for reviewing nearly every chapter as well as giving some of my other stories a chance. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews and note worthy thoughts. **

**And for the last time for this fic.. I do not own LWD.**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------**

**Epilogue**

Have you heard the expression 'what goes around comes around?' or karma which can be attributed to 'eye for an eye' in a twisted sense? How about the 'circle of life'? Yeah, about that. He's not a fan.

"What are you doing?" The question he asks makes sense. But she looks at him, like he doesn't.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

There is something seriously wrong with this picture. "It looks like you're moving in."

Casey stops midway of lifting a highly - weirdly - decorative lamp and gives him a 'you're an idiot' look. "I am." She goes back to lifting said lamp without a cursory glance towards him. Sure, his jaw might have dropped, his eyes wide, but come on! He thinks he might have stopped breathing for a second.

"You're _what?_"

Maybe his reaction is too late, because his step-sister had already placed her insanely tiny contribution to light in her former bedroom and was halfway to the door when she stopped and turned towards him with a glare. Oh! And her hands were on her hips, which is pretty much what she always does in accompaniment to the 'death glare'. "We discussed this."

Huh? Was he unconscious at the time? "You and... my twin?"

She rolled her eyes as if this was an expected annoyance. "We can't make a relationship work without going back to our former arrangement." Ignoring his still slack jawed expression, she walked briskly out of the door only to return with a painting of a naked woman. Now _that_ he can live with. He was too busy checking the accuracy of the artists' work to pay attention to whatever she was saying. "Derek!"

Huh? "Huh?"

Casey sighed. But the sigh was more affectionate, which to Derek was...scary. She was up to something. "I said, unless we learn to live together, we won't be able to handle each other."

He crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed. "What's your end game?"

Grinning innocently, she shrugged as she left and returned with a pillow under each arm. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was smiling too sweetly.

He still wasn't convinced. "Moving in is a bit extreme, don't you think?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second. "Nope." Shrugging, she headed towards her room. And he ended up following her.

"You _do_ realize that we're dating right?" He had to be sure. She might have hit her head or something.

"I know." She said chirpily as she smoothed down the covers.

He was still confused. "And you moving in here means we're living together. At least that's what people will think."

Still keeping her eyes around the bedroom, she continued to tidy up. "I know."

Did he miss the memo? "So... are we living together?" He was _not_ a commitment-phobe. He was just... unsure of how to act in a... relationship.. that he doesn't control... totally.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

This was his chance. He had to grab it, own it, and take it like a man. "I think.." She shouldn't really look at him like that. "...maybe you should.." She raised her eyebrows at him. "..tell me what I should think." He _didn't _chicken out. He was just utterly flabbergasted and confused.

She seemed surprised. "Okay then." She moved around the bed and came to stand in front of him, hands wringing nervously. "I think that not only are we starting a new life in college but we're also in a new place regarding us. And I don't know about you, but I don't really want to go through it alone."

Times like this, he really wished she wasn't so sappy. Scrunching up his face in confusion, he winced. "The thing is, I'm more of a loner, and you moving in will probably ruin my already damaged reputation." Her eyes narrowed and she hit his shoulder. Hard. "Ow!" It didn't hurt, but still..

"Derek! Here I am letting out my feelings and you're being a complete ass about it." She snapped.

"Casey!" He snapped back. Also thrown in was a light slap to her shoulder which resulted with a surprised gasp. "I'm trying to tell you that living together is a bad idea."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Give me three good reasons."

"I'll give _you_ three good reasons." He was thinking. There had to be at least a million. "One. It's a fire hazard." She rolled her eyes. "Two. Nora and Dad will not be happy." She looked away for that. "And three." He stopped, and she looked at him curiously. "Three." He repeated. The truth was that there was no real reason for her not to move in. "Three. We might get sick of each other." And the thing is, he was actually saddened by the thought. Talk about doing a full one eighty.

Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly. It was unlike any other kiss they'd shared. It was short, but didn't seem rushed. As soon as they parted, she slapped the back of his head. "Idiot!" He grabbed the back of his head, because lets face it, it kinda hurt, as he watched her strut out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. What the hell? He followed her, confused. "What do you want tonight? Pasta?" She asked seemingly distracted as she started pulling out cutlery from the kitchen _she_ organized. What else was there to say but 'sure'?

After two minutes of watching her, it hit him. She was as unsure about this as he is. Why else would she start making dinner at three in the afternoon? Food was their neutral thing. The kitchen, their comfort zone. Without a second thought, he advanced towards her, grabbed her shoulders long enough to hear a surprised 'Derek', before he kissed her. She responded, and Derek, taking that as a 'yes', easily lifted her and headed towards his bedroom. After placing her on his bed, while still covering her with kisses, she stopped him. "I think we're living together." Her eyes were wide, scared really.

Moving away slightly, he smirked. "Yeah, kinda guessed that."

"No! I mean." She was panicky. "I like you." She sounded surprised, unsure and utterly confused. "And you like me. And we like each other." She looked away in awe. "I didn't see this coming. I wonder if anyone did."

"You know you're freaking me out, right?" Even her mental state must take a break at some point, right?

"Oh my God, Derek! We should totally right a book!" Casey suddenly squealed disentangling herself from him. "I mean, just think about the stories we can write about."

Groaning, he fell back on the bed. She might have screamed out the words he wanted to hear, but it wasn't for the reason he wanted. "Please tell me you're not going to write a story plan."

She gasped. "That's a great idea." He groaned again. "I better get on it right away before I forget." She stood up excitedly, and sprinted out of the room, leaving a frustrated Derek behind.

"You're lucky I like you, McDonald." He yelled from his now comfortable place on his bed. Sighing, he sat up. Was this what his life was going to be like from here on? A moral compass that's always on, chirpy as a cheerleader, but deadly as a snake when crossed? Without him knowing, he smirked. She _really_ was something. Just as he was about to get off the bed, Casey rushed back in.

"Actually, I like you too, Venturi." She grinned before she straddled him in one smooth movement. "We can always finish the list later right?"

He grinned. "Right." Grinning herself, she kissed him deeply. He smiled into the kiss as his hands roamed the now familiar curves of her body. For once, the door was locked, the cellphones in the next room, and their apartment empty. It was finally some of the alone, uninterrupted time Derek had been yearning for. No one else made him crave them this badly. She was annoying, yet intoxicating. Maddening, yet funny. Completely the opposite of him, yet not. Maybe fate does exist, and maybe this might last. Whatever it was, it left him thinking one thing.

He was a happy man.


End file.
